Motherhood
by BlackBelt
Summary: AU, RxK: After his wife left him Roxas swore off women, but now his daughter Namine wants a mother and she has her eyes set on her redhaired preschool teacher.
1. Struggling

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Kingdom Hearts!

_**Motherhood**_

**Genre:** Romance/Humor

**Pairings:** Roxas/Kairi

**Rating:** T

**Summary:** (AU) After his wife left him Roxas swore off women, but now his daughter Namine wants a mother and she has her eyes set on her red-haired pre-school teacher.

**Chapter One: Struggling**

"Daddy!" A small blonde girl chirped as she saw the figure of her father coming up the steps to their home. Her crayons and paper long forgotten, she hurried down the stairs to meet the older man.

Roxas grinned when he saw his precious daughter running towards him. He laughed and held out his arms and embraced the girl as she jumped into his arms, nearly loosing his balance in the process. Holding her tight, he began his way up to their home, "How was school today, sweetheart?"

"I drew a picture of you daddy!" She avoided the question as usual, signaling she had another tough day at school. Struggling out of his grasp and hurried into the home, beating her father who was chasing after her, trying to tickle her back. "Eee!! No—Daddy!" She squealed and laughed as she dodged his assault. With a grin, she scurried over to the piles of papers that she had left behind when her father.

After she moved all the different drawings she found that one she was looking for, smiling she looked at the sketch once over before hurrying back to her father's awaiting arms. "Look! Look!"

He picked up the drawing and his daughter and eyed the construction paper with the drawing. It was basically a flesh-colored blob with spiky yellow hair and blue eyes, next to it was a smaller flesh-colored blob with long blonde hair and blue colored eyes.

"It's another master-piece, love." He cooed out as he adjusted his grip on the girl to make it comfortable for both of them. "You want to place it on the fridge?"

Namine beamed, she knew that only the important things are placed on the fridge. "Yay!! Tha fridge daddy! Put it on tha fridge!" She practically sang out as she began to bounce in his arms, Roxas laughed as he walked into the kitchen to place up the picture and make a snack for the five-year-old and himself. Upon getting to the large white appliance, Namine squealed in anticipation and excitement. Many of her other drawings had been placed up to where the world could see. "By Uncle Axel!" She pleaded in which he complied placing the picture of the two of them next to the other flesh blob with wild red-hair and green-eyes.

"What would you like, honey?" He asked as he opened up the appliance.

"PB&J!!"

The young man grinned and ruffled up the girl's blonde hair, "You want milk?" She nodded her head rapidly before she scurried over to her booster-seat using a stool to carefully pick herself up and place herself on the chair.

Roxas watched on adoringly. He loved his baby-girl more than life itself and was amazed at how mature and self-capable she was she was quite different from other children. This led her to being picked on and teased—and while she was very smart she was also very shy and the teasing does nothing to help her self-confidence.

He was growing more and more concern each day.

Maybe some of her emotional-problems and her social-anxiety had to do with her mother just dropping out from her life. Hell, Namine doesn't even know her mother—very well at least. The divorce gave Roxas sole custody over the child, but the mother was able to see her on certain occasions.

She has only visited three times in Namine's life.

Roxas was very upset and worried that because of his ex-wife's actions his precious daughter will grow-up feeling unloved. He knows he can provide her with plenty of love and attention, but every child needs a mother's love, they need both parent's love true but it was the mother that usually held a different relationship with the child. After-all the woman carried the infant inside her for months, went threw pain and sickness to give birth, and sometimes even faced death—no there was something about a mother that a child craves and needs.

But, his blue eyes narrowed and went cold and hard with hate, from his stand-point women are nothing but whores who suck away your life and money to get what they want and when all you have is gone they leave for someone else.

Just ask Larxene, his ex-wife.

The moment he found out she was pregnant, he couldn't have been happier, after all they were high-school sweethearts and this just pushed them into holy matrimony. But she was anything but pleased. At first he just pushed it off as hormones and being pregnant, but after awhile her true colors began to show.

She was shallow, cold, spoiled, self-centered, and wanted nothing to do with motherhood or being a wife.

Three months after their daughter was born she announced she had been sleeping with another man for quite some time and that she was leaving with him.

After than he swore off women, Larxene pretty much left him broke and if it wasn't for his best friend Axel, him and Namine could've been on the streets.

But now, after almost five years since his wife left him, Roxas has rose to the top co-owning a very wealthy business called Kingdom Hearts. In fact the only time he did see his wife was when she was scrounging for more money and when she heard that he was making loads of it. She was quite upset when he sent her away with a cold glare and a few choice words that he would never say in front of his daughter.

In fact, many would call him cold and cruel—he was only kind to his daughter and a few close friends. Other than that he appeared to be heartless, always putting others down, in fact he almost seems a bit like his ex-wife.

Spreading the crunchy-peanut butter of the bread and placing it on top of the bread with the jelly, he handed the snack to his daughter who proceeded to tell more about her time with Axel that was until she remembered something about school.

"Note." She stated, remembering that she had an important note to give to her father from the principle. Leaving her sandwich with only a few bites she hurried to her back-pack, bringing out a slightly crumpled folded piece of paper.

"A note?" Roxas asked as he took a bite from the girl's sandwich.

"No, daddy!" She laughed as she took back her food handing him the paper and continued with her eating.

With a laugh he teased out, "Selfish little thing."

"No!!" Namine pouted but still refused to share her food.

With a roll of his eyes he opened the note and began reading only to become instantly concerned.

_Dear Mr. Roxas Akira_

_Your daughter, Namine, has been struggling with her classmates and teacher and will now be moved to a different class. Ms. Kairi Papou will be your daughter's new teacher in hopes that she will help open Namine up. Ms. Papou has a degree in children psychology and will be able to help Namine take baby-steps into being less shy and to help tutor her in social behavior._

_Ms. Papou and I will be more than willing to have a meeting with you for any questions or concerns you might have._

_Sincerely, Principle Merlin._

He knew his daughter was having problems, but so much she had to be moved? He held little concern for the teacher, as long as she taught and did not harm his child in any manor he couldn't care less about her, but the fact that Namine was struggling so much with making friends made his heart hurt.

"You're being moved to a different class?"

She nodded, obviously not fully understanding what was going on, "Tomarra I go to Ms. Papa-u! She's smart." Roxas guessed she heard the principle talking about her college degrees.

"Well, tell me if you feel uncomfortable in her class and I will have them move you out." 'And I will personally castrate them for placing you in an uncomfortable situation.'

She grinned, her face and teeth covered with jelly and peanut-butter, "Kay!"

His eyes softened, "Hurry and finish that up and then we can go wake Uncle Axel—I know he fell asleep in the guest bedroom." He then used a wet paper towel to wipe the mess off her face. "Why don't you go in and jump on his stomach? That should make him very happy."

"Yay!" And with that the little blonde girl ran off.

A sinister smirk spread over Roxas's face, 'Three…Two…One.'

"AUGH!!! ROXAS YOU JERK!! I THINK MY INSIDES JUST EXPLODED!!"

"Got ya." He stated aloud and went to where his friend was; knowing he would find a slightly wounded and very startled Axel with Namine on his stomach giggling. Upon entering he took note that he was correct.

"Uncle Axel—Uncle Axel! Let's play Mario Party®!" Namine pleaded, her big eyes watering. "Please!"

The red-head sighed tiredly but complied, "Fine, but I'm Mario." She grinned and wrapped his neck in a hug.

"Sweetheart, you go start the game while I talk to Axel." Roxas stated as he threw a look to his friend who understood that it was something important.

"Kay, but don't tell him any secret moves of mine!" The blonde scolded before she ran off to the living-room with the two males watching after her.

"Ok, what's up?" The tall male asked as she picked himself up from the bed, stretching.

The other male simply tossed the paper, "Namine is having more trouble than we first thought." He then crossed his arms over his well-defined chest. "They're moving her to another class—this one taught by some professional children psychologist."

Axel snorted, "A shrink, how touching of them to send Namine to a shrink."

The snide and sarcastic remark made Roxas raise an eyebrow, his lip twitching in a smirk, "And what pray tell, has got you so worked up about psychologist?"

"Bastards think they know everything. I tell you something, bro—those shrinks are serious ass-holes. They know they know everything and will brainwash you into their way of thinking."

"You're such a baby." Roxas mocked as he left the guestroom to play a game with his daughter followed closely by the red-head, who was whining at being insulted and ignored.

--

Namine's grip on her father's hand tightened as she looked at her feet, one of the teachers—Ms. Gainsborough—talked with her father. She didn't want to move to another class where different and new kids would make fun of her. Namine bit her lip to stop herself from crying.

"I will want to speak with her teacher in the near future, but I have an appointment I cannot miss." Her daddy's voice was cold and sharp, something he used when he wasn't talking to herself, Uncles Axel, Hayner, Pence, or Aunt Olette.

The teacher seemed unfazed by his tone and looked down at the girl with a tender smile, "Are you ready to go meet your new friends?"

'No. I want to stay with daddy.' She thought but gave a stiff nod and hugged her father, in which he returned, before she followed the pretty woman out of the office.

"You'll love Ms. Papou, sweetie. This is her first year teaching but all the children just love her, I know you will to."

Namine felt tears sting her eyes, 'No I won't.'

--

"Now don't eat the paste—Rikku! I said don't eat the paste!" Kairi stated to the small blonde child who was licking the white substance off her paper. Hurrying over she picked up the five-year old and placed her on the sink tearing off a piece of a paper-towel and wetted it. The red-haired woman then placed the damped cloth over Rikku's mouth. "Ew." Kairi teased as she continued to clean the girl's face.

"It was nummy!"

"You're not suppose to eat paste honey." Kairi stated with a grin. Once the girl was all cleaned up she placed her back down and watched as she ran over to where her two closest friends' were waiting for her.

"It has only been twenty minutes and already they're eating the art supplies." She thought aloud with a shake of her head and a laugh. "Alright everyone! Sit down, I have an announcement!" The children began to settle somewhat, always loving to hear their teacher talk. "We're getting a new friend—now she might be a little shy, after-all she is coming to a new class-room so I want all of you to promise me you will be very nice to her."

"Ok!" The all cheered.

"Wonderful!" There was a knock on the door. Hurrying over, she opened the door only to come face to face with Aeris, another teacher in the school. The brunette gave the younger woman a gentle smile before she nudge the small blonde that was beside her looking at her feet.

"Namine, this is Ms. Papou, your new teacher." Namine didn't look up.

With a gentle smile of her own, Kairi squatted down the child's level. "Hello there sweetie—My name is Kairi Papou, but instead of calling me Ms. Papou everyone calls me Kairi—can you do that?"

The girl made no indication that she heard her. Completely undaunted, though at little sad at how the girl must feel, Kairi gently grasped her pale hand and brought her inside the room, throwing a quick thank-you to Aeris.

"Everyone!" She cried out, though she really didn't have too since the children's attention was already set on her and the new blonde. "Everyone, this is Namine Akira, I want all of you to be nice to her. Understand?"

"Yes'em!"

Yuna raised her hand, "Why is she look' in down? Does she have eyes? Can she talk?"

Kairi shook her head in amusement at the girl's questions. "She does have eyes, but she just doesn't want to talk at the moment. And besides—you all are so yucky I bet she doesn't want to look at you." The kids giggled, trying to appear offended by the insult. "Namine, you will sit by—let's see. Oh Selphie! There is a seat open right next to her, see the girl in the yellow dress?"

Taking only a small glance up to see where she was to be seated, Namine nodded before she slowly made her way over to the chair.

Grinning from ear to ear, Selphie waited impatiently for the girl to arrive. When she did the brunette let her have it, "You have blonde hair! Tidus has blonde hair! Yuna loves Tidus; I know--I saw her write a note in a heart for him!! How old are you? Where are you from? When's your birthday? You're going to love Ms. Kairi! Do you like paste? Rikku does, I never tried it! What's your favorite cookie?"

"Selphie—that's enough talking. We're now doing a bit of math. Now what is one plus one?"

The class answered, "Two!"

"One plus two?"

"Three!" They called out happily.

Kairi stopped momentarily to see that Namine had made no acknowledgment that she needed to answer. "Namine, do you know what is one plus four?" The girl stiffened at being the center of everyone's attention and instantly began to shake.

"Ms. Kairi! I think she's sick!" The brunette clad in yellow called out worriedly.

"It's ok, Selphie. Namine, if you don't want to answer you don't have too." Kairi gave the girl another gentle smile; she then walked over to the small child who had begun to tremble. "You just take it easy and take your time adjusting." She stroked the blonde hair in a comforting motion before she picked herself up and went back to the front of the room.

"So, if Mr. Cow has two apples and Mr. Sheep has three apples how many do they have together?"

All the children quieted down instantly trying to calculate the math problem in their head.

"F-five ap-apples." A soft voice sputtered out instantly earning everyone's attention.

"That is correct Namine!" Kairi cheered. "Very, very good!"

"Way's to go's!" Selphie cheered as well. "I'm not very good at math and adding—I wish I was as smart as you!" Namine made no acknowledgment that she was being praised or complimented.

Kairi frowned, 'I'm going to have a bit of difficulty with this one.'

--

"Dude—chill. Namine will be fine, she's a tough girl!" Axel coaxed, trying to ease his best friend's, and his own, worries. "Besides if anything happens to her you and me can go down there and kick their asses!"

Roxas growled under his breath, "Kicking their asses wouldn't even cover it, I placed her in what's suppose to be one of the best pre-school's around and she is always coming home near tears! I swear I'm going to one day make them pay. Maybe if I hadn't escaped from Organ--"

"Whoa—whoa—whoa there Roxas." The red-head interrupted. "I would love to see those who hurt your little angel pay, but come on don't even think about that road! You and me dropped those bastards because of all the killing they—we—did. We vowed not to talk about it."

The blonde inhaled, calming his fury. "Yeah-yeah, sorry—but still sometimes it comes back to me, the bloodlust." He then looked down at his hands. "And when I think about anyone hurting Namine I just get so--." He stopped unable to find the right words, but he didn't have to continue, Axel understood.

"It's hard to let the past go. But come on, let's get back to business!"

"Right—right." Roxas reluctantly agreed, trying to drag his mind from his precious daughter.

--

**Author:** My first KH story!! I hope you all liked it! I will try to update soon-ish. I don't know what type of business Kingdom Hearts is at the moment, but hopefully by next chapter I will have a good idea. And everything will be answered later!! Right now, please review!


	2. Breaking Through

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Kingdom Hearts!

_**Motherhood**_

**Genre:** Romance/Humor

**Pairings:** Roxas/Kairi

**Rating:** T

**Summary:** (AU) After his wife left him Roxas swore off women, but now his daughter Namine wants a mother and she has her eyes set on her red-haired pre-school teacher.

**Chapter Two: Breaking Through**

"Now, that we have finished math," Kairi Papou began as she erased the chalk-board of all the math equations. "We'll now go on too reading." The children squealed out as she made her way to the book-shelf. "The story today is the Ugly Duckling."

"Hurray!" Yuna cried out.

"What is so great about a story about a duck that's ugly?" Paine asked with a frown. "Why can't we read about those three-bears that attack the blonde?"

Kairi twitched slightly at the girl's taste for stories. "We've already read the story—we're going to read this one now. And at the end I want all of you tell me what you think the moral of the story is." She cleared her throat and looked around. "All of you understand what moral is, correct?" She knew all her pupils did; she has taught them what it means. She was worried that her new student didn't and with her shy nature she would not admit to it.

Namine made no movement. Inhaling Kairi looked over at the small girl with a smile. "Namine? Do you understand what I mean by moral of the story?" Swallowing the girl gave a curt nod, making Kairi smile. "Good! Now let's begin the tale of the Ugly Duckling."

--

Axel's hand twitched for a cigarette, something he hadn't wanted for nearly five-years. "Damn-it, why is it that whenever the group is mentioned I always want a smoke?" He asked under his breath. He then looked up at the blonde who was flipping threw the papers that concerned their company. "How are the stats?"

He saw a flash of greed as Roxas's lips twitched in to a smirk, "Our profits have doubled." Axel also smirked. "We are pulling in a total of 50 million a piece. By the end of this year we both will have 100 million and it will just continue to rise."

"You do realize that once it is shown in the papers that Kingdom Hearts if becoming richer that bitch of an ex-wife and her boy-toy Xemnas are once again going to come-a-knocking on your door looking to buy the company—correct? And that slut will also go on and on about how she should own a part of the company being your ex and all." The red-head twitched in fury as a look of disgust crossed his face. "Have I ever mentioned how much I hate that whore?"

Roxas raised an eyebrow, "You mean you don't call her by her real name ever—instead using degrading terms because you hate her? No—and here I thought those were your pet names for her, a sign of the affection you hold for her." The blonde rolled his eyes. "Yes, Axel, it's pretty much apparent that you hate Larxene **_almost_** as much as I do."

Axel snorted, "Almost?—Feh! I'm not sure about that, Roxas. I mean I really hate her and—Oh all right you hate her more. Stop giving me that look!" He then picked himself up and went over to where his friend was and picked up some papers. "Wow, you weren't kidding when you said that our profits will double and that you and me will be getting a shit-load of money by the end of this year." He grinned down at the blonde. "Namine could get a puppy now."

He was swatted upside the head.

"You're the one who wants a dog—Namine hasn't even made any hint she wants a pet. And don't you dare give her any ideas. If she doesn't want one she's not getting one, and if she doesn't even acknowledge that she can get one she won't ask for one. Understand?"

"You're such a cold-hearted ass! What child grows up without a puppy?"

"Shut-up." With a sigh the male rubbed the back of his neck. "You think she is ok?"

Axel chuckled, "Haven't we had this conversation before? We're both worried about her, but she will be fine—no need to be so upset." He craned his neck, popping it slightly. He then pushed a button on the intercom, "Olette, can you please see if we have any meetings schedule today?"

There was a pause then a click, "Yes Axel—you have one with Cloud Strife in about thirty minutes, after that you have a quick lunch meeting with Demyx, then a meeting with Atlantis's heiress, Ariel." They heard some shuffling of papers. "And I believe that is all for today."

"You believe?" Axel teased. "What kind of secretary are you?"

"The best damn secretary you ever will have you jerk." Olette sneered mockingly back. "What kind of CEO are you that you have to call me to remind you that you have a meeting in less than an hour?"

Axel huffed, "You are such a bitch."

"And you are such a baby." And with that she ended the link before the red-head had time to curse and complain back at her.

"I'm not a baby!" He whined out, he hated it when he is called a baby.

--

"And the Ugly Duckling looked down and saw his reflection in the water; he was beautiful! His once grey feathers were as white as the clouds. His once awkward neck was long and thin. His webbed feet no longer to large for him to trip over—he was now a beautiful swan. It turns out he was one all along." The young woman then closed the book, and looked at the children—all who were absorbed in the tale.

"What did you all think?"

"He was a swan all along!" Paine, who had actually gotten into the story, cried out happily.

Kairi grinned, "I'm glad you liked it—now what is the moral?"

Instantly they all began to whisper amongst each other, trying to decipher what it meant.

"Be-beauty is-s r-reall-really on the-e-e in-insi-dide." Namine sputtered out.

Kairi looked over and grinned, "Excellent Namine!" The blonde looked down, her pale face bright read. 'She is possibly the most intelligent five-year-old I have come across.' Her smile grew as she looked at the girl and picked herself up, placing the book away. "Alright everyone! It's recess!" She exclaimed as she clapped her hands together. "Remember to please play nice, that means you Paine. Please stop placing sand down Wakka's pants."

The girl with short-silver looking hair groaned, "But Ms. Kairi! He's a butt-head!! He deserves it!"

"I'm not a butt-head you sissy!" A boy with orange hair cried out as she pointed an accusing finger at the red-eyed girl.

"Sissy? Did you just call me a sissy? You're going down to china-town!"

"China-town?" Kairi quoted with an amused smile on her face. "Where did you hear that from?"

"On the TV." She huffed out as she crossed her arms over her chest. "And that snot-face-booger-eating girly-boy deserves all the sand in his pants!"

"I'm not girly!!"

Kairi decided enough was enough as she cleared her throat and the two a small glare, "You two will sit out of recess for five minutes and every bad word you say now will add more time—understand?" She glared down at them, when they refused to look at her in the face she repeated, "Understand?"

"Yes ma'am." They drawled out.

"Ok, you all are dismissed—go single file outside. Paine—Wakka, you have to sit on the bench." They pouted and looked at each other before turning away with an 'hmph!' Kairi watched the two with a shake of her head—the two just couldn't get along. "Alright—out everybody! Out—out—out!" She cried out as if she was going insane just with the fact that they were next to her.

The children squealed and ran out, except for two who stomped out as they glared at each other. With a grin she stretched like a cat and was about to walk out when it clicked she wasn't alone in the room. Turning around she was not surprised to find the new blonde still in her desk—having made no movement to rush outside for recess.

Walking over to the girl she placed a hand on her shoulder, "You don't want to go outside?" The girl shook her head. "Well, that's ok! Not everyone likes to play outside—what is it that you like to do, Namine?"

Swallowing the blonde shakily replied, "I-I-I li-like d-drawing."

Kairi's eyes shined with hope and happiness, "Drawing is so much fun! What do you draw pictures of? I draw of anything I like I--" She stopped short as an idea came into mind. "Hold on sweetie." She walked out the door where another teacher was leading her class out to play. "Yuffie!" She chirped out startling the other woman.

Turning around, the amber eye woman grinned, "Kairi—what's up?"

"I need a favor from you—I just go a new student who has major emotional issues, could you please watch my class? I just came up with an idea on how to talk to her without putting her under any pressure." She clasped her hands together and made her violet-blue eyes shine with tears. "Pleeeeese?"

The darker-haired woman cursed, "I hate that face of yours—way to cute for your own damn good. Fine—fine I'll watch your monsters, but you owe me!"

Kairi just laughed before she hurried back inside, "Sorry about that Namine—I was just asking Miss Yuffie if she will watch everyone. You and me are going to draw." The girl finally looked up, an expression of amazement crossing over her features as if she didn't expect her teacher—hell anybody—to wan to spend time with her, other than her family members that is. But the woman had to say the blonde was a stunning girl—she was going to cause her father all sorts of trouble when she got older.

"R-really?"

"Of course! I never lie!" Kairi stated with a teasing wink. Walking over to the art-desk—which was in ruins with papers and all sorts of accessories covering the top—she worked her way to find a nice stack of blank computer paper, an assortment of colorful construction paper, glue, and plenty of colors. With thin arms chocked full, the teacher made her way back over to her student—appearing more excited than the child.

Spreading the items all over the table, Kairi sat down in one of the smaller chairs quite easily considering she herself was a bit small. "Let's get busy!" She almost sang out. "I'm going to draw my favorite food!" She instantly began to draw with the crayons, she wasn't very talented but if it would get the girl to open up she will try anything and everything. Finally she finished she held it up for the blonde to see.

Namine gazed at it with confusion, "What is it?"

Kairi slumped, "You mean you can't tell that's a chicken and that's ice-cream?"

"You eat chicken-ice-cream?"

"Ew!" The woman scrunched her face up as if she could taste the food. "No way! Hehehe—I like anything with chicken and I also love ice-cream—just not together." Namine giggled finding Kairi's face funny—Kairi grinned back. "Well let me see yours!"

The girl reached over and grasped the light-brown, dark-brown, and purple crayons. After a moment of instance sketching she showed the red-head the picture. Kairi looked at it a moment before it came to her, "Peanut-butter and jelly sandwich!"

Namine nodded, now practically beaming.

"Ok-ok…Um…Favorite animal—ready? Go!" The instantly began to color, every so after looking over at each other's works only to playfully push each other aside. "Doggies!" Kairi squealed out, sounding like a child herself.

"Me too!" Namine laughed out. "I want one but I haven't asked daddy for one yet—I'm afraid he would get mad."

Kairi internally cheered, once she found common ground with a young child they would open up rather easily—and now Namine was really beginning to talk. "You should ask him—I believe every child should grow up with a pet. We have two in the classroom—wanna meet them?"

"Yeah!"

Picking herself up, groaning at the slight numbness in her legs, the woman walked over to a large glass cage. Namine came over and peered inside only to jump back with a squeal of disgust. "Ew—rats!"

"Aw! Mickey and Minnie aren't rats—they're mice! And they are very nice." She reached in, picking up the rodent with a red ribbon tied around its neck. "This is Minnie—she and Mickey dig one another." She saw Namine's unsure look. "Go on and pet her—she doesn't bite." Kairi promised as she moved a bit closer. "You shouldn't always judge by how one looks—don't forget the story we read."

That seemed to give the blue-eyed girl more nerve as she leaned over and timidly brushed the back of the mouse—instantly pulling her hand back. Kairi just laughed and gave the girl a pat on the head before she placed the mouse back up. "Its ok—It took a long time for some of the other kids to love them as much as I do—but don't worry I promise you will like these two!"

"O-ok." The girl timidly stated as she wiped her hand on her white shirt.

"Well—let's get back to drawing! We only have fifteen more minutes before the rest of the kids come back inside. What questions do you want to ask?"

The girl looked thoughtful as she allowed her hand to be taken by Kairi's. "U-um…Oh! Favorite video-game! My daddy owns a video-game company! I get so many awesome games!! Let me draw you some!!" She chirped and now began to pull the woman instead of the other way around.

Kairi grinned—she had made a breakthrough, but she knew she had a long way to go. Namine was comfortable with her not with other adults or students. But she had just made a breakthrough and that was a good sign. But Kairi really couldn't wait too meet her father, if this girl was this kind and lively her father must be a saint.

--

"I really don't fucking care, Larxene." Roxas spat coldly into the phone. "You are not getting anything of mine—you can go fuck that man-whore of yours, bitch." And with that he slammed the phone down, his blue eyes looking like ice or stone as he gritted his teeth together. "Is it wrong to want to kill your ex-wife?"

Axel looked over at the blond with a twitched of his lips, "In this case I would say no. But please don't—oh who the hell am I kidding, please do!" His green eyes twinkled with a teasing mirth. "Anyway, let's get back to business—should I give Namine a new Mario® game or a new Sonic® game?" He asked as he held both games in his hands weighing them.

Roxas chuckled, "You spoil her almost as bad as I do—the Mario® one, she's really into that at the moment." He then looked at his watch. "Shit—Namine is going to be let out in thirty-minutes and I have a quick meeting I need to go too…could you pick her up? You can give her the game."

The red-head grinned, "Love to man! I'll pick us up some take-out."

"She needs to eat healthier things than that." The father stated as he crossed his arms over his muscular chest. "Make her some soup or something like that."

"Aw! I want something fattening!"

"You are such a baby."

"Damn-it I am not a baby!"

--

**Author:** I just realized that many probably looked at this because they thought it would be an Axel/Roxas pairing. Sorry for any misconception. And it might seem some of the things Kairi is teaching her kindergarteners are a bit high-level but this is one of those well educated type of school where the kids are taught some things a bit early on…in other words is a place where rich kids go. Well Roxas wants the best for his baby! I nearly laughed when I made Kingdom Hearts a video-game/electronics company…I really had no idea what else to make it.


	3. When Fire and Water Meet

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Kingdom Hearts!

_**Motherhood**_

**Genre:** Romance/Humor

**Pairings:** Roxas/Kairi

**Rating:** T

**Summary:** (AU) After his wife left him Roxas swore off women, but now his daughter Namine wants a mother and she has her eyes set on her red-haired pre-school teacher.

**Chapter Three: When Fire and Water Meet**

"Bye Rikku!" Kairi chirped as she waved to the blonde who was running out of the classroom after her mother.

"Bye Ms. Kairi!!" The girl sang out, before she disappeared from her room.

A young woman with long brown hair entered the room with a smile when she saw her daughter cling to the teacher's legs. "Yuna—sweetie. We need to go!" The girl shook her head as she held on tighter to Kairi's legs. Giving the woman an apologetic smile she went over to the child, "Baby, Ms. Kairi needs her legs back."

"I don-wanna-go!!" She whined, her two different color eyes filling with tears. "I wanna stay wit Ms. Kairi!"

Kairi giggled, "It's _with _sweetheart—remember to add the_ h_ at the end." She corrected. "And you need to go home sweetie. Besides you'll be back tomorrow."

"Nooo!" Yuna cried out as her mother scooped her up.

"I must say, Kairi—oops I mean **_Ms._** Kairi. You have such a way with children. I have never seen a child who cries when they are forced from school." The woman chuckled before she began out of the room—her screaming daughter in hand.

"See you tomorrow Yuna!" She placed her hands on her hips, before she looked down at the last child. "When should your daddy be here, Namine?"

The blonde perked up, realizing there was no more kids, "He or Uncle Axel will be here." She then went back to drawing. "Look, Ms. Kairi! I made Mickey and Minnie!"

Kairi looked at the sheet with a grin; she then gave the small girl a pat on the head. "It looks just like them! Amazing job, Namine! You are going to be an amazing artist when you grow up!" The pale girl gave off a modest blush. "Really Namine! You have an amazing drawing talent!" She gave the girl another pat on the head.

Namine's blush grew as she giggled, "I'm going to draw you now!"

"Ok—don't forget to try and make me pretty!" Kairi teased.

"Ok!" The blonde then got to work.

As the small child drew Kairi went around the classroom picking up the mess that the kids left. "I just found a sock…Tidus." She shook her head as she placed the sock in one of the drawers, which had other items children have forgotten during the day.

"Namine?" A voice asked, entering the room.

Her big blue eyes went wide with happiness, "Uncle Axel!" She chirped as she hurried over to the tall red-head.

"Hey pretty girl! I'm here to pick you uh-uh-uh…" The man chocked out as his green eyes went wide. 'Hel-lo sexy!' He whistled in his mind as he saw a petite female with short brown-red-hair and violet-blue eyes walk up to them a smile on her face. 'Hot DAMN! Where have you been all my life?!'

"Hello there—I'm Kairi Papou. Namine has told me so much about you." She shook his hand. Looking down at the girl she grinned, "Hey sweetie—why don't you go gather all your drawings up while I talk to your Uncle Axel?"

The girl beamed, "OK!!" And then hurried over to her sitting area where all her drawings were.

"Don't forget to put up all the art supplies you got out."

"I won't Ms. Kairi!" Namine promised.

Axel watched with amazement as his godchild did everything she was told to with a skip in her step and a big smile on her face. The girl was always shy, never with a smile when she's around someone other than Roxas or himself. "Namine is so cute and an amazing child. Her artwork is one of the best I have seen—especially at her age. And once she opens up she is very bright and adorable."

"Opens up?" Axel repeated.

"Yep!" She looked back at the girl giving the male a great view of her swan-like neck.

'Who's a pretty-girl?' He asked like a parrot internally. "So," He slinked his arm around her shoulders. "Maybe you and me can go out sometime and _discuss _about this progress."

Kairi gave him a polite smile before she dug the hell of her foot into the toes of his. "Whoops! I'm so sorry about that! I hope that didn't hurt!" Her sarcasm was more that evident.

Wincing in pain, the red-head growled at the girl, "Bitch."

"Takes one to know one." She hissed back so the small child wouldn't hear.

"So the shrink has a temper—how cute."

"The bastard is an uncle—how scary."

Axel's lip twitched, the girl had a mouth on her. She was very interesting—he might actually like this girl. A girl with brains, spunk, Namine seems to like her and not to mention she had one hell of a body. But she picked a fight with him and she had to learn her lesson. "Scary? No what's scary is your face. It could scare Satan off."

"Then why the hell are you still here?" She snapped back. "And have you ever been taught to not touch a girl?" The young woman had a very sharp tongue; despite her innocent appearance she was a devil.

"I wouldn't want to touch you with a twelve-foot-pole."

Kairi frowned, "I'm just happy that you can actually put words into sentences."

Axel crossed his arm over his chest. "I'm sorry if I'm using to big of words for you—let's tone it down. Duuuuh…"

Kairi placed her hands on her hips as she glared up at him, "You are proof that evolution can go in reverse."

"Uncle Axel! Uncle Axel! Lookit! I drew Ms. Kairi!" Namine ran up to the two who instantly broke from their spat to smile at the girl.

"Looks just like her Namine!" Axel chirped as he picked the small girl up. "All it needs is a witch's hat and a few more pounds."

Her eyes went wide, "Did you call me a witch and fat?"

"Oooh! You actually got that? My word, I think your IQ went up a half-a-point."

"Please—if I gave you a penny for your thoughts I would get change." Kairi scoffed out throwing her hip to the side. "My students have a higher grade-point average."

"Feh! If you were more mindless you would have to be watered twice a week."

The young teacher's jaw dropped slightly before she instantly closed it, a vein beginning to pulse in her head. 'Fine he wants to play dirty—he'll get dirty!' "What is up with your hair? All large and puffed up—tell me are you trying to _compensate_ for _something_?"

His jaw dropped, she had just insulted his hair and manhood! That girl was going to get it. "W-well you're uh…uh…" He was stuck—he was actually stuck! He had no comebacks. He, Axel, had been beaten by a college snot-face little girl!

"Oh dear—what ever is wrong _Uncle Axel_? If you leave your mouth open flies will enter." She used her finger to push his jaw back up. Her smug smirk then went soft and gentle as she then looked at the small child who was looking between the two lost and confused. "I will see you tomorrow Namine!"

The girl giggled, "Bye-bye Ms. Kairi!"

"Bye Namine—see you Mr. Compensate." And with that she turned heel and went back to picking up, giving Axel a nice view of her behind.

"Uncle Axel? What does compensate mean?"

--

"Here is your fries and little burger Namine!" Axel chirped. "Now hurry and eat it before you father comes home—he said that you should have something good for your body not something good for your soul." He huffed, still appearing very upset form being out-witted. 'Damn-it! Who did she think she was?! All high and mighty just cause she took a few extra courses in college. Feh! She's not making anything like me and my buddy are! We make more in a day than she does in a life-time!'

He took a large bite off his own burger, making sure to keep an eye on the small child so she wouldn't choke. 'And damn-it why the HELL did she have to be so damn HOT!? I mean really—that girl was sexy!' He took a sip of his cola, giving the small girl a pat on the head. "So you had a good day?"

Namine began to nod rapidly, "I love Ms. Kairi! She is very pretty and nice!" She took a small nibble out of her burger. "She has rats!"

Axel nearly spat out his drink, "Say what?"

"Mickey and Minnie! They looked scary, but Ms. Kairi says they are really nice! I pet-ted-ed," She struggled a bit with the word, "Minnie! She has a red-bow on her!"

"These rats…are they her pets?"

The blonde nodded, "Yeah! Tomarra I wills bring a picture of her and them together!"

"Tomorrow." Axel corrected as he absorbed the information. 'The woman has RATS in her classroom? Yuck—they better be safe.' He casts a worried glance to the girl who was still blabbering about her teacher. 'Damn, Namine is completely infatuated with the woman…the girl has good tastes.' He then winced. 'I can only wonder what will happen when she meets big daddy—Roxas won't insult the woman back he will completely destroy her life then maybe kill her…it is so scary that all of that was literal.'

"I'm home." A voice from the front called out.

'Speak of the devil.' The red-head thought.

"Daddy!" The blonde cried out happily as she hoped off the booster seat, slipping slightly and ran as fast as her small legs could carry her. Axel heard an "oomph!" signaling that Namine tackled his best-friend—possibly in the chest or stomach.

He grinned, 'Pay-back bitch!'

The two blondes entered, Namine on her father's shoulders. Upon entering the kitchen Roxas frowned, "I thought I told you no fast-food."

Axel just stuck his tongue out, "I can't cook—I can't even boil water. You expect me to feed this precious angel burnt soup?" He took on an aghast and shocked look. "Why, Roxas! I am just appalled!"

The male rolled his blue eyes before he gentle placed the small girl back in her seat.

"How was school today sweetie? Was the teacher ok?" 'Do you need to be moved and have me decapitate the bitch for you?' He thought as he stole some of Axel's fries, ignoring his protest.

"Ms. Kairi is great daddy! She loves to draw, she's really, really, REALLY smart, and really, really, really, REALLY pretty!" She used her hands to make a large gesture. "A-and—and…she was really nice to me and didn't make me talk or go to recess! Instead of playing she drew with me! And all the kids said nice things about her—and she has two rats named Mickey and Minnie! And—and—and she was the best!!"

Roxas's mouth was open as he stared at the girl, frozen in shock. He has never heard her talk so much about anyone before. He glanced over to his friend who was nodding.

"I met her—she's one in a million."

"Really? Well I must meet her then."

Namine nodded, "Yeah daddy! She is great!" She used her napkin to wipe her face. "I'm done—can I go play Mario® now?" Her father nodded in which she squealed out a "Thanks!" and jumped off the seat and ran into the living room.

Absorbing everything he was just told, Roxas looked over at Axel. "Did that just happen?"

The taller man grin, "You bet! I swear Roxas—the entire car-ride from school was all about that witch!"

Roxas blinked and raised an eyebrow, "Witch?"

"She beat me—ME—in an insult battle. She is a bitch with brains and a thing for kids…oh yeah and she is one hot piece of ass!"

Roxas was taken aback, "Excuse me?"

"I'm serious dude! I thought she was going to be an old-hag but she couldn't have been older than us! And let me tell you…whoa! She isn't very tall but she has got great legs and a dynamite body. Her boobs aren't big—but they are perfect for her size. She has brown-red-hair and gorgeous blue-violet eyes." He placed his hands behind his head. "I'm tell'in ya that girl had to be the prettiest and sexiest thing…but not my type."

Roxas face-faulted, "After all that…she's not your type?"

"No way! She seems more like one of those girls who would be considered one of the guys…only with one of the hottest bodies around."

The blonde rolled his eyes, "I can't believe I am listening to you go on about some worthless woman." He crossed his arms over his chest with a frown. "And if you are going to curse please keep your voice down—I will not allow Namine too listen to words like that."

Axel scoffed, "You're language is just as bad as mine."

"But not in front of my daughter." Roxas retorted.

"True." He took another bite of his burger. "I'm not sure how you and she will hit it off buddy—that girl has a temperament on her and will be a bitch to you."

"Why was she one to you?"

"I made a move on her."

Roxas slapped his hand over his face, "Moron. Do you have anything else running through your mind besides sex and girls?" He sighed and shook his head, "I don't blame her for being a bitch towards you."

Axel waved him off, "Whatever. So, did you get a visit from your _lovely_ ex?" The sarcasm was more than evident in his voice.

"No—but she will be coming soon." He ran a hand threw his hair. "After you left she called again, demanding for a meeting." His jaw popped as his blue eyes flashed a furious emotion. "She causes me and Namine hell and yet she keeps coming back to make sure we are grounded to dust with nothing." Axel gulped slightly when Roxas's hand tightened around the chair, making it groan under his strength. He's seen the strength Roxas holds and it was terrifying—especially when he was mad.

He's killed before, and Axel believes—no KNOWS—he is still capable and willing to kill again.

The red-head shook his head, 'Organization 13—one of the biggest and deadliest assassin groups around.' They had been part of it when they were ten normal students by day, merciless assassins by night. Xemas, Larxene, and Demyx were all part of the group—Xemas the leader and the most powerful.

The group started to break up a few years ago after two deaths of their members. Demyx left after being critically injured in a fight—he was pushed out of the group with perks, he was given two million dollars which he placed in stocks and other assets leaving him to being one of the wealthiest business-owners around.

However, unlike Demyx, Axel and Roxas quit—Roxas had found out his wife of two months was pregnant, and decided he didn't want his child to have a parent in that kind of business. And wherever Roxas went his best friend followed.

Now everyone in the group was doing something that made them extremely wealthy. Quite a few were hit-men, some owned a large company, and Larxene slept with anyone who was the richest.

"Daddy! I got to the next level!" Namine sang out from the living room.

The two smiled, "Great job sweetie! Axel and me will be there soon to play!"

"Yay!" The girl cried out happily. "Thanks daddy!"

--

Kairi hummed happily as she finished tidying up the classroom. Running a hand threw her hair she looked up at the clock with a tick, 'He's late. As usual.' She rolled her eyes.

She heard some footsteps and looked over her shoulder at the door with a smile, "You're late."

"I know, I know. I'm sorry." He ran a hand threw his hair. "I really need to learn how to be on time don't I?"

She giggled, "I don't know—I find it cute, though annoying."

He chuckled back, "You are very weird, Kairi. I don't know, maybe I should get a watch."

"You have a watch—you just never use it." She walked over to him and stood on her tip-toes and gave him a kiss on the lips. "I gave it too you for your birthday last year, remember?"

"Ah, that's right. I wonder where I placed it."

"Stop being a smart-ass and let's go on our date." She intertwined her hand with his. "I love you, you know that right?"

He smirked, "Of course I do, and I love you. What's with the sentimental crap?"

She elbowed his chest, "I just wanted you to know that." Kairi kissed his cheek as he helped her place on her thin-jacket. "So where are we going?"

"I was thinking an Italian restraint—what do you think?"

"I would like that very much." Her eyes shone with love and adoration. "You're the best Riku."

--

**Author:** Some Riku/Kairi hints! I wonder how Roxas and Kairi can get together when she is with someone else and when he hates women? And what about Sora--what part does he play in all of this? In the next few chapters Roxas and Kairi will meet, but how will they hit it off? Not very good I bet…or will they? I actually don't know at the moment. Sorry about how short this one was.


	4. Life’s Mishaps

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Kingdom Hearts!

_**Motherhood**_

**Genre:** Romance/Humor

**Pairings:** Roxas/Kairi

**Rating:** T

**Summary:** (AU) After his wife left him Roxas swore off women, but now his daughter Namine wants a mother and she has her eyes set on her red-haired pre-school teacher.

**Chapter Four: Life's Mishaps**

Entering her small apartment, Kairi placed up her jacket before she leaned against the wall, looking down at her feet. The evening with Riku had been perfect—as usual…but once again she felt extremely off with him. She loved him, that much was certain, but as of late she has been asking herself what kind of love she held for the handsome man. They grew up together; went to the same school, were basically next-door neighbors, joined basically all the same clubs, even went to the same college. Growing up she had a huge crush on him and she acted upon it as a freshmen as college—and they have been going out ever since.

A sigh escaped her lips as she kicked off her shoes and staggered her way into her kitchen, wincing at the sight. She didn't have much food to come-by. Even though she works at a very prestigious school, she is still only a teacher for kindergarten. She pulled opened her fridge and sighed; a half-carton of milk, three apples, five oranges, a packet of turkey, a bottled water, celery that desperately needed to be thrown out, two eggs, and some butter.

Closing the door she made her way to the cabinets, taking a gander inside. She at least had a few more packets of instant ramen, some canned soup, and was that a roach? She squealed a bit and jumped back a good five feet. Gathering up some courage she made her way back over and peered inside, only to sigh in relief. It was only a small box of raisins that she had tossed in there—in the inky blackness it appeared like a rather large bug.

Going over her food supply she estimated she would have no choice but to go to the grocery store by the end of the week. It was Tuesday, so by Sunday she should have enough money saved to get a few more items.

Riku knew she was having money problems, but she refused any charity. Besides he was not that better off.

And she would certainly not go to her big brother for help. She loved Squall, but he was so over-protective that as soon as he would hear her say money problems he would catch a flight down from Hallow Bastion and make a rather big scene. He had his own problems to deal with—like his rambunctious son Sora and his sickly wife Riona.

She giggled at the thought of her little nephew; he was so hyper and curious and was always getting into trouble. And then Riona, the poor woman was loosing a battle to cancer. Squall is distraught and having to make many difficult decisions for the present and future. She shook her head; no she was not going to her brother. Besides, she could handle this.

Walking into her small bedroom she fell face first on the mattress, praying that her brother's life would start looking up.

--

"You gonna come see Ms. Kairi tommra?" Namine asked as she was tucked in bed.

Roxas chuckled, "Tomorrow, sweetheart. And yes, I will pick you up and talk to your teacher." He smoothed her hair down. "Now you get some sleep—alright? In the morning we will have pancakes." Her eyes brightened instantly and snuggled deep in her covers, a little plush of a black thing in her arms. Roxas regarded the object with some interest—it was called a Heartless, a creature that was in one of the games Kingdom Hearts produced.

It was an ugly thing, but Namine loved it so much she begged to have one. So being the ever doting father he was, he got a good friend of his that made toys to build one just for her. It hardly left her room, it was too special to the small blonde to just lug around anywhere—but when it did it never left her sight.

Leaning over he gave her a quick peck on the head before he picked himself up and left her room.

"Daddy?" She called out before he closed the door.

"Yes?"

"You are going to love Ms. Kairi."

"I bet I will." He stated as he started to close the door again.

"Daddy?"

"Yes?"

"I love you."

He smile went on his face as he heard those words, "I love you too…Now get some sleep munchkin."

"Kay…Night-night, daddy…"

"Night." He gently closed the door letting out a small sigh, a smile playing on his lips before he made his way downstairs where Axel would be waiting for him. His best friend was sprawled on the couch flipping threw the channels in a bored fashion. Smirking, Roxas leaned against the wall raising and eyebrow at the immaturity of his friend. "And you wonder why people call you a baby…"

Axel snorted, "Shut-up…I do not like being regarded in such a term."

"Such a sophisticated sentence." The blonde teased as he made his way over, kicking Axel's legs off and plopping down. He sprawled out, his head falling back against the head of the couch. "I'm meeting up with Namine's teacher tomorrow."

"Good luck with that…I have a feeling that if you threaten her she will probably kick your ass."

Roxas chuckled, "I would love to see her try."

"Once you meet her you will see her rather…short-tempered ways. I really have no idea how the two of you are going to it off, but why do I feel like it will be hell?" Axel reached over and extracted his revenge on the blonde by kicking his legs. "I want some pizza…"

"You just had a hamburger."

"That was a _hamburger_—now I want a _pizza_." He gave a pat to his muscled stomach. "I'm so hungry!"

Roxas rolled his blue eyes. "When are you _not_ hungry? Just go to the kitchen and make yourself something." He sighed when he saw the man make no move. "Lazy-ass."

"Damn straight."

With another roll of his eyes, Roxas picked himself up and stretched back like a cat, before he glared down at the red-head. "I'm going to take a shower and then go to bed…try not to stay up to late and give Namine a bad example. She's just beginning to start refusing to go to bed." Axel just waved him off as he continued to flip. Walking up to his room, he entered the master-bed room and sighed at the sight of the large empty bed. Rubbing the back of his neck he couldn't help but feel a bit lonely and very aggravated—Larxene did this. He clenched his fist, his eyes flashing with raw hatred, she destroyed him—it was her fault he was cold and made of stone, that it seemed he didn't have a heart.

Cursing he pulled off his white shirt and allowed it to fall on the ground, his jeans falling against his hips. He stormed into his bathroom turning on the water to his large shower, until it began to steam. Inhaling, he quickly tried to calm his homicidal rage, biting his tongue and closing his eyes to ease himself down. Only Namine, his precious little daughter, could help him fall at ease but since she was in bed he had no one who could help him feel more at control.

Messaging his head, he took another deep breaths before he stripped down ant entered the shower, hoping the hot water could clam him down. His blonde hair began to stick to his face.

He hoped that Namine's new teacher didn't piss him off especially when he was feeling so on edge—which usually meant that his ex-wife and Xemas would be paying him a visit really soon. If the teacher did piss him off he can't promise that he wouldn't make her life an absolute hell.

--

"And then the prince and sleeping beauty rode off into the sunset to live happily ever after." Kairi closed the book, looking down at her students. "Now was there a moral to this story?"

"Don't touch spinning-wheels!" Rikku cried out, making Kairi giggle.

"Ok…is there another guess?"

"Witches are evil and mean!" Paine inputted as she crossed her arms over her chest, looking very serious. "You have to invite them to parties or they get even meaner!"

Kairi raised an eyebrow at this, an amused smile playing on her face. "Is it possible that this didn't have a moral?"

The children reeled back, gasping. "Everything has a moral!" They cried making her laugh, and place her hands up in surrender.

"Ok-ok-ok…what is the moral then?"

"L-love c-co-conquers a-a-all?" Namine sputtered out bashfully.

Kairi beamed over at her, "Excellent Namine! You are so smart!" She clasped her hands together as she praised the girl, who blushed in return. "Namine is right! Love will conquer all, so this leads us to today's art class." Namine looked very excited at the mention of art. "I want all of you to draw a picture for those you love." Ok the assignment was a stretch from the story but she had to keep the kids constantly busy and thinking. Besides she wanted Namine to have some time to do her favorite thing.

"Everyone to their seats and we will begin the assignment!" The class cheered and hurried over to the small round tables where their art supplies were laid out. "It can be for your parents, friends, or even your boy and girl friends." She teased, instantly all the kids began gagging and squealing in horror at the thought of being with the opposite gender. Kairi rolled her eyes before she continued, "I want you to draw them in a way to show how their loves conquers all. In that I mean how the prince used his love for sleeping beauty to defeat the dragon and the evil witch—what has the one you love done?"

Instantly the kids grabbed their papers and crayons and began to work.

"Who are you going to draw Wakka?" Kairi asked, as she peered over his shoulder and at his paper. "Oh—is that your big sister?" The young boy nodded looking very pleased at his art. She gave him a pat on the head before she walked over to the other kids complementing or asking questions, anything to make them feel appreciated and cared for. They all placed their hearts into their arts in hopes to receive praise from Kairi.

"Is that your daddy and uncle?" The teacher asked as she squatted down next to the small blonde. "I know that one is Axel because of the red-hair…so that must be your daddy, right?"

Namine beamed proudly as she showed her art, "This is Uncle Axel and daddy fighting off the evil witch…"

"Oh? And what is the witch's name?"

"U-uhm…" Namine narrowed her eyes in concentration, as she tried to remember the name of the woman she was drawing. "I-I-I think she is called…oh! Larxene! She is very-very mean…Daddy and Uncle Axel don't like her at all…"

"Ooh…Well as long as they are protecting you than that is perfectly fine." She gave the girl a pat on the head. "Is your daddy coming to visit me today?"

Namine nodded, "Yeah! My daddy is very nice and super strong! He practices m-ma-matshel arts!" She then held out her hands. "He practices with a looooong stick called a-a-a-a…booken! He's really-really fast…and really hand-some!"

Kairi giggled, "He sounds fantastic Namine! Ooh! I'm blushing just thinking about him."

Namine frowned, "You like my daddy?"

"Well…I haven't met him yet but yeah! I like him because he is raising you and you obviously love him very much. So I know I will like him!" She then looked up only to yelp slightly. "Rikku! Don't stick those up your nose!" She picked herself up and hurried over to the tanned girl who was in the process of sticking crayons up her nose.

Namine watched her, 'She likes daddy…and daddy likes her…tha-that means they should get married!' Her eyes sparkled at the logic; she was going to get a mommy! A grin went on her face as she continued to draw, now adding Kairi right next to her, also being protected by her uncle Axel and daddy. 'Daddies protect mommies and mommies protect babies!' She finished the drawing the woman by adding the violet eyes and pink dress.

"Ms. Kairi?" A voice from the front began, startling everyone. Looking up and over, Namine saw that it was the teacher that brought her to the class the other-day.

"Oh—Ms. Gainsborough, one moment please." The younger woman stated as she finished wiping clean the crayon and giving Rikku a lecture on why one does not stick things up their noses. "Now, I'm trusting you to not do that again." Kairi handed her the purple crayon before she picked herself up and hurried over to Aerith.

"Aerith, what's up?" She asked, making sure all the kids were safe—especially certain tanned blonde who had a liking of placing inappropriate items in inappropriate places.

"You have an important phone-call. Mr. Merlin says it is urgent…"

Kairi nodded, before she looked over at her class, "I will be right back everyone! The principle needs to see me." The class 'oooooed' as if she was in trouble. Kairi stuck her tongue out at them. "Mind Ms. Gainsborough, alright?"

Namine began to panic somewhat when she saw the woman begin to leave, "M-Ms. K-Kairi…!" She almost wailed.

Looking back, Kairi saw the girl's terrified face at being left alone in the class without her. Glancing over at Aerith, who giggled slightly with a nod, Kairi held out her hand to the blonde, "Want to come to the principle's office with me?" The girl did not answer as she ran after her, clinging to her hand desperately.

Aerith watched with a smile, the girl had got very attached to Kairi in such a short amount of time. She was worried if Kairi made the right decision to bring the child with her, but she trusted Kairi's way of thinking.

"Be weary of that one…" Kairi stated as she pointed to Rikku who beamed up innocently.

"I will, now you better hurry."

Kairi nodded and began out the door, hand in hand with Namine. The blonde was looking down, "I-I'm sorry…"

The red-head blinked, "Why are you sorry?"

"Ma-making you take me…"

Kairi's heart melted, the girl was the most selfless thing she had ever come across. "It's ok, besides—you haven't met Principle Merlin have you? He is very nice and always has candy in his office." She winked at the girl. "Now let's hurry up and get some!"

"Yeah!"

--

"What the hell do you think you are doing here?" Roxas spat out, his blue eyes growing cold as he regarded his ex-wife who was sitting coyly on his desk, her short skirt riding up to revel her long sculpted legs.

She was looking over her perfectly manicured nails, her lips pulled back in a smirk as she eyed Roxas with a lustful glint. Her ex-husband was one of the most desirable males she has come across—even her current lover did not have to looks to match. Messy blonde hair, cold ocean blue eyes, muscular-sculpted body, stone-cut jaw, a face that looked to have been carved out by angels, large warm hands, tall dominating figure—the man was a sex-god.

Picking herself up the woman made her way over to the male, her hips swaying back and forth. Her nimble hands reached over and picked at his shirt, slowly unbuttoning it to revel his sculpted chest, which she allowed her hands to roam over. "Now is that anyway to talk to me?"

"I think it is a perfect way to talk to you." He showed no signs of pleasure from her ministrations, in fact he seemed annoyed. "Now what the hell do you want?"

"I want my share."

He rolled his eyes and pushed her off of him, "I should've known…get the hell away from me and my company Larxene." He re-buttoned his shirt and running a hand threw his hair, making his way to his seat. "You have no right to any profit Kingdom Hearts makes. Now leave…"

"I have plenty of right!" She accused. "When we divorced I got an equal amount of everything!"

"And I received all the profits many months _after_ our divorce. You have no legal rights over Kingdom Hearts or its profits."

"Roxas--"

"I don't want to here it, Larxene. Now get out of my office." He crossed his arms over his chest, glaring dangerously at the seductive female in front of him. He then looked at the door, "That goes for you as well, Xemas."

"I can't fool you can I?" A man with long silver hair and golden eyes teased as he made his way from the hallway and into the large spacious office. "You were always the best of all of them…you had power, precisions, and the ability to kill with a twisted smile." He sighed in a mocking manor. "I gave you a home, power—and this is how you thank me."

"There is nothing for me to thank you for…why don't you go back to hell, and take your whore with you?" He pulled out some papers, coming off uncaring to the two in front of him. "I have an appointment I cannot miss, now if you will excuse me…"

"One with your daughter?" Xemas cooed out, making Roxas freeze completely. "Namine, right? What is she now? Four—five? Just beginning to come into life." He began to pick off some imaginary lent off his long black jacket. "Would such a shame if something would happen to her…" He was slammed against the wall, furious blue eyes glaring at him.

"If you so much as look at her--"

"Temper, temper…you are jumping to conclusions, Mr. Akira. All I said is that it would be a shame if something were to happen to her, nothing more." The blonde's man grip in his neck tightened. "My word, such anger—you haven't changed much at all…"

"Get. The. Hell. Out." He released the man and shoved him away.

Xemas held his bruised throat, with a bit of a smirk on his face, "Fine…we will continue this discussion another time…but Kingdom Hearts will be mine in the end." He jerked his head to the woman who huffed at the command but complied giving a sultry wink to Roxas before she disappeared out the door. Xemas followed her, giving the man another smirk before he left, shutting the door.

With a gargled scream, Roxas picked up a lamp and threw it against the wall leading it to explode. Panting, his eyes appearing like the color of ice, Roxas spun and punched the wall indenting it—wishing he could find a better way to control his violent temper and impulses. His body was shaking with rage and try as he might he could not stop his anger. "Fuck…"

"I take it you want me to pick up Namine?" Axel asked, entering from their adjoined office, he heard the entire conversation but knew it was Roxas's fight, not his. If he needed help Roxas would let Axel know.

"Yes, I can't face her feeling like this…" He clenched his jaw, closing his eyes try as he might he could not control himself. Running a hand threw his locks, he leaned his head against the wall, doing his breathing exercises. "Tell her I am really sorry for breaking my promise…"

"Hey bud—it's Namine, she will understand. Just make sure you bring her something nice tonight…Like a puppy!"

"NO!!"

--

Principle Merlin was a white-haired man with a fetching for blue. His white beard went past his knobby knees and his blue hat made him appear very odd looking. He blinked and fumbled around when Kairi entered the office with a little blonde child—Namine Akira he believed. He swallowed slightly, that child's father is a very dangerous and temperamental young man with a father-complex, he is very-VERY overprotective and has threatened him a few times saying if Namine continued to come home crying he would make sure he was never a principle again, or anything else for that manor.

"Ms. Papou, is there something the matter with her?" He asked regarding the child.

"Huh? Oh no-no! She just wanted to come with me and have a bit of your toffee while I take this call—if that is ok." Her violet eyes pleaded with the man who sighed, knowing he would not be able resist her puppy-dog-face of doom. He nodded and brought out his secret stash of candy and handed a piece of toffee to the blonde who shyly accepted it and began to nibble on it.

Picking up the phone from her boss Kairi answered, "Hello?"

"_Hey baby-girl."_

Her eyes went wide and then softened, "Hey…"

"_I'm sorry for bothering you during your working hours, but baby-girl I need help…"_ His voice was pleading, and he sounded worn and tired—on the verge of crying.

"I'm always up for helping you Squall…" She bit her lip, feeling tears beginning to form, like they always do when she talks to her older brother. He was going threw such a hard time and sounded so weak and sad. "How is Sora?"

"_Fine…he is well…"_ Squall replied.

"How is…how is she?"

He sighed on the other end, _"Not so good I'm afraid…she is getting worse a-and…"_ He chocked back a sob on the other end making her want to cry. Her normally calm, take-charge, and strong brother was about to cry. _"Her chemotherapy is beginning to show its effects and she will be spending practically all of her time in the hospital now…"_

"Oh God." Kairi rasped, wiping her eyes. She loved Riona, she is always so sweet to her when she visits and she makes her brother one of the happiest man alive. "Squall—I am so sorry…Do you need me to come down there?"

Namine snapped her head up at hearing what her teacher said, 'Leaving?' He began to panic at the thought. Ms. Kairi is the only one other then her daddy and Uncle Axel who understood her! She did not want her Ms. Kairi to be taken away!

"_No-no…that's not what I wanted at all…baby-girl I need a big favor from you."_

"I'm willing to do anything for you…just name it."

"_Let Sora stay with you."_

Kairi reeled back in shock at the request, "Take care of Sora? Squall…"

"_Please, Kairi. No child, especially his age, should watch as his mother slowly dies away. No child should watch what Riona is going threw…Kairi please. I'm hardly ever at home and now that she is going to be basically living at the hospital…No—I will not allow Sora to watch this. He needs to get away from here, Kairi I am begging you, please let him stay with you."_

"Being a teacher is not exactly profitable…He would probably struggle, I don't have a big apartment."

"_I understand that baby-girl, but you have to understand…Sora is witnessing his mother's slow death and he hardly sees his father and when he does he is about to fall to the ground crying…I am very tired and weak. He needs to get away from all of this."_

Kairi bit her lip, tears now running freely down her cheeks, "I-I…" She nodded, even though he couldn't see her. "Yes. Sora can stay with me…I will take good care of him and make sure he has a good vacation."

Squall sighed in relief, _"Thank you so much…He will arrive at the airport Saturday morning, I will call you to tell you what plane and time. Thank you again baby-girl, Sora really needs this."_

"It's alright." She smiled. "I will love to spend time with him…Love you Squall."

"_Love you too."_

Kairi hung up the phone looking down at it for a moment, taking time to collect herself. Once she was calmed she wiped her eyes and looked over at Merlin, who was looking at her with sympathy. "Is everything alright?"

The woman shook her head, "No…well not really. My brother's wife is getting sicker and he wants me to take care of his son for some time so he doesn't have to witness everything. I will pay you back—but can you please enroll him here? I will work extra to pay for Sora's tuition but please—please."

"Alright, alright…" Merlin stated as he picked himself up and placed his wrinkly hands on her shoulders. "Calm down, don't worry about it. We will figure it out later. But of course your nephew can come here…he does need to get away from his home. Don't worry about paying; you need to concentrate on helping your nephew."

"Thank you…Thank you so much. This means so much to me and my brother."

"It's alright…now go on back to your students…but clean up your face first, alright? No need to startle the children."

Kairi nodded as she wiped her face again, "Come on Namine, let's go back to class." The blonde nodded and hurried over to her, grasping her hand.

Looking up she frowned at the sight of her sad face, "W-what's wrong?"

"My brother's wife is very-very sick. I am going to take care of his son for a while." She stopped and kneeled down to the child. "Namine, sweetie…can you help me out?" Namine nodded, she would do most anything for Ms. Kairi. "Can you help out my nephew? He is going to be new and will need a friend…can you help him out?"

"He-help h-him o-out?" She squeaked, appearing a bit fearful about hanging out with another child.

"He's going to need a friend and I will need an assistant—someone I can trust." Her lips pulled back. "Can you do this job?"

Namine nodded, looking very serious. "I will be tha best assist-tant eva!"

Kairi smiled gently at the girl, "Thank you so much…this will really help me." She gave her blonde hair a pat on the head. "You are going to do a great job, now let's go back to class. Ok?"

--

Axel came up to the classroom and heard some singing, Namine's and her teacher's. "How much is that doggy in the window—ARF-ARF!—the one with the waggly tail—ARF-ARF!—how much is that doggy in the window—ARF-ARF!—I wonder if that doggy's for sale." The two then giggled, making Axel smile.

Knocking on the door, Axel gave the two a smile, "Hey good-looking."

Namine frowned, "Where is daddy?"

"He says sorry sweetie, but the evil witch returned and your daddy had to battle her." Namine's blue eyes went wide at the mention to of the witch. "Don't worry; your daddy beat her and her troll real easily. But he had to make sure they left."

"Oh…" She then looked over at her teacher, biting her lip. "Uncle Axel…can Ms. Kairi come over for dinner?"

Axel bit back a groan, 'That thing?! Noooo!! Not the bitch with a hot body!' "I'm sure Ms. Kairi is very busing…"

"Namine, I would love too—but would I be a bother?" She gave a smirk up at the red head who wanted to slam his head against the wall.

"No! And I want you to meet my daddy. Please? Please? Please?!"

Kairi giggled at the girl's pleads. "Ask your daddy, and if he says yes I will come over Friday…ok?"

"YAY!!" She began to pull at Axel's jacket. "Hurry, hurry! We need to ask daddy! Let's go ask daddy! Hurry Uncle Axel!"

"Ugh…" Axel glared at the smaller woman who was smirking smugly up at him. "Fine, fine…Let's go ask daddy."

"Yay! I'll see you tommara Ms. Kairi!" Namine waved before she grasped her uncle's hand and began to force him out of the door. "Hurry, hurry! Ask daddy! Ask daddy!"

"Alright-alright…see you _tommara_ Ms. Kairi." Axel mocked as he followed his god-child out of the door, waving to the woman who waved back, laughing.

After a pause, Kairi sighed and slumped against her chair before she buried her face in her hands, "Oh God…what am I going to do?—Sora…"

--

**Author:** Next chapter the two meet, and as you see—I found a place for Sora! Hurray for me! I feel so bad for making Larxene such a…whore and a bitch…I mean like this. I know she isn't a whore (maybe a bitch but nothing wrong with that) it's just that someone had to be the evil woman and it couldn't be Olette…I think. There aren't many female characters I can use…Well please review!

Oh! I have fallen in love with this couple, and I have an idea for another story, but it might be a bit too much like this one. Can you guys give me your opinions?

**Summary:** (AU, College Fic) The moment Kairi saw Roxas it was love, but she is to shy to talk to the handsome loner. Roxas is rather cold and uncaring but fiercely protective over his twin, Namine who is blind. Not only is she competing against his sister she is competing against the entire female body—how can the quiet nothing-special Kairi be with someone as great and popular as Roxas? And if she is nothing special why is some underground mafia organization so desperately trying to kidnap her? And why is it that wherever Kairi goes she meets up with the handsome male whom she desires?


	5. Family Dinner

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Kingdom Hearts!

_**Motherhood**_

**Genre:** Romance/Humor

**Pairings:** Roxas/Kairi

**Rating:** T

**Summary:** (AU) After his wife left him Roxas swore off women, but now his daughter Namine wants a mother and she has her eyes set on her red-haired pre-school teacher.

**Chapter Five: Family Dinner**

Roxas groaned, 'Not the eyes—damn it not the eyes…' He looked down at his daughter whose big blue eyes were shinning with hope that he would say yes to her pleads. 'I spoil her way to much.' Rubbing the back of his neck, he closed his eyes trying to work up the 'no' that was lodge in his throat. 'It is so simple; just say no—she needs to learn that she can't always get her way.' He reopened his eyes, his blue meeting hers and wanted to slam his head repeatedly against the wall, 'Come on—say no!'

"Please daddy? I wan you ta meet Ms. Kairi! Please?" Her heart-broken face at the thought of him saying no shone clearly.

'No-no-no-no!'

"Fine."

'DAMN IT!'

"Yay!" The child squealed out as she clung to his leg, hugging him tightly. "Dank you daddy!" Namine cheered out as she began to jump up and down. "Your tha best daddy EVER!" And with that she ran into the living room to play a game, humming happily at the thought of her teacher coming over.

Axel watched her go before he looked at his friend, "Pussy."

Roxas looked up and glared dangerously at him, "You try and say no to that face."

"I don't have too—I'm the _uncle_, I'm _suppose_ to spoil her…you are the one who needs to teach her that she can't always get her way." He crossed his arms over his chest with a pout. "Now I have to have dinner with the witch with the hot-bod…" Shaking his head, his flaming red-hair moving along with him. "It's a shame that such a beauty has to be such a bitch…"

Roxas ran a hand threw his blonde hair his eyes rolling in aggravation, "You're repeating yourself."

"And I'll keep repeating myself! It's my right as a man!" He posed slightly, making Roxas sigh and shake his head in annoyance.

"I'm taking care of _two_ children…"

"Hey!"

--

"I can't Friday…and not Saturday either." Kairi stated into the phone as she straightened out small apartment, making sure it was sanitary and child-proof. "Yeah—Sora will be staying here with me for quite some time…" She took out an extra-mattress, one she had been planning on selling and was now very glad that she didn't. Placing in on the ground she placed a thick comforter on it and a nice big pillow—her nephew would be very comfortable and warm.

"Oh, he would love going out with you!" She exclaimed, as she left her small bedroom and looked around her tiny living room which was connected with the kitchen. She paused listening to the voice on the other end. "I _know_ he has missed you Riku…CRAP!! ROACH—ROACH!!" She screamed as she jumped on the counter as the large bug scurried around the ground. "It's not funny Riku!!" She snapped in the phone only to squeal again. "IT'S GOING TO EAT ME!!"

The red-head picked up a shoe of hers that she had placed on the counter, for no other reason then because she could, and threw it at the bug—missing it but scaring it off into one of the small holes in the wall.

"Stop laughing Riku!" She snarled into the phone only making her boyfriend laugh all the more. "Butt-head!!" She screeched as she hung up on him with a huff. "That—that—UGH!! He was so mean; making fun of my fears of those stupid bugs…I know they are planning on eating my spleen." She crossed her arms over her chest and sitting Indian-style on the counter, refusing set a foot down on the ground.

"Stupid Riku…Stupid bugs…" She looked around, keeping a bird's eye view on her apartment, her violet eyes gazing around seeing if she could find any sharp-edges that needed to be covered. "Everything looks good, Sora is a good kid—he wouldn't stick a fork into circuit or anything…"

Biting the inside of her cheek she almost shyly placed her foot on the ground, ready to pull it back up if she saw any movement. "Once I get some money I am spraying this place clean…Maybe for a while Sora should stay in bed with me, I don't feel comfortable with him on the ground where the bugs can suck out his brain threw his nose."

When both of her feet were grounded on the floor, Kairi placed her hands on her hips and glared at her home. "What was Squall thinking? I don't have the means to take care of Sora!" She ran a hand threw her hair, as her apartment appeared even uglier in her eyes. "This isn't good enough for Sora…" Sticking her tongue out, she continued to glare at the home willing it to get better before she threw her hands up in the air.

Stomping into her room she flopped on her mattress, kicking her legs slightly acting like a spoiled brat—but she figured she was allowed to act like one every once in a while. Rolling over to her back, she stared up dully at the ceiling feeling very down.

Groaning she covered her eyes with her hands, almost sobbing. "What am I going to do? I can't take care of a child! I mean sure I teach them and I am their shrink—but that is a totally different story!" She desperately wanted to slam her head against something. "I am in so much trouble…" She turned on her side, curling up in a little ball. She stayed in that position for a moment before her stomach began to cry out in agony. Groaning she held her stomach, whimpering slightly at her desperate need for food.

'No…No food. I have to save everything for Sora and Rinoa.' She winced as another hunger wave coursed threw her. All her extra money that she earned she sent to her brother for his wife's care. And now she was saving up the money to split between Rinoa and Sora…right now, she-herself was the last on her priority list.

Picking herself up she looked down at her body, wincing a bit. She had lost quite a bit of weight over the period of time since she arrived at Twilight. Her stomach gave off another painful lurch, demanding food. "You'll get food later…" She spat down. Rubbing her eyes she let out a yawn, she had so little energy which was a sign that she wasn't very well nourished.

Flopping limply back on her bed she closed her eyes and tried to take her mind of off food and the upcoming challenge she would be facing. Instead she went to the adorable little blonde and tried to picture her father.

--

Namine was practically skipping into class, making her teacher know instantly that she was coming over for dinner. But she had to humor the child, "Why are you so happy?" She teased as the blonde sat in her chair.

"Guess!"

"Hmmm…" Kairi tried to appear thoughtful. "You got a pet?"

"No-o-o-o!" She practically sang out, giggling with built up excitement.

"You…let's see…you lost a tooth?" She guessed again, making Namine squeal in laughter as she shook her head, signaling her teacher was wrong again. "Really? Well, huh. I wonder what has got you so happy?" She placed her hand under her chin giving off an, "Hmmm…"

"You can come ta dinner Ms. Kairi!" The blonde cried out, loosing patience's.

"Really?! I never would've guessed that!" She kneeled down to her height, a smile on her face. "This is great Namine!" The teacher gave the girl a pat on the head. "I'm looking foreword to tomorrow then…"

Namine nodded, "Yeah! It's going to be great! We're going to have…uhm…" She trailed off, not very sure what exactly they would be having. After all, it must be special for her teacher!

Kairi giggled, "Why don't you surprise me? Oh!" She then brought a finger up to her lip. "And let's keep this a secret from the other kids, ok? I don't want them to feel left out."

"I won't tell! Promise!" The little girl held up her pink finger in which Kairi wrapped her own around, shaking it slightly. "No one can break a pinky-promise…you have ta swallow a tousand needles if you do."

The teacher nodded looking very serious, "I know—one should never break a promise…"

"MS. KAIRIIIIII!!!" A shrill voice squealed and before the red-head had a chance, she was pounced on from behind, leaving her to making a face-plant onto the ground, her butt in the air.

'Oh…shit that hurt.' She thought as she pushed herself up, rubbing her nose. She didn't even have to look over to see who had pounced on her. "Good morning, Selphie."

"Morning Ms. Kairi!" The small brunette then looked over at Namine and grinned. "Hi Namine!!"

The blonde frowned slightly, "Hi…"

She grinned, "You said "hi" to me!! Hurray!!" And with that she jumped off her teacher and ran to her desk, dancing around happily.

Kairi blinked when she saw Namine's frown. 'Huh…I wonder what her problem is.' She shrugged and picked herself up, grinning down at the blonde. "Class will be starting soon, why don't you put up your things and then you can help me out setting everything out?"

"Yeah!" She hurried over to her chair and placed her small backpack on the small round desk, giving a small glare to Selphie from the corner of her eye. 'Stupid Selphie…Jumping on my Ms. Kairi!'

If there was one thing that Namine got from both of her parents, that isn't exactly a good quality, is that she is not one for sharing, at all.

She puffed out her cheeks, no she did not like the idea of sharing Ms. Kairi with anyone, other then her daddy and uncle Axel, at all.

--

Axel sighed; he really wanted a cigarette now. He now had to spend an entire evening with the hot teacher! He popped his jaw, wanting something to eat. "What are we going to serve her?"

Roxas raised an eyebrow, "Why do you want to know? I thought you hated the teacher?"

He sighed, "I do, but I at least want to know what we are having for dinner." He crossed his arms over his chest, muttering some curses under his breath about one thing or another.

Roxas sighed and ran a hand threw his spiky golden hair, "I don't know…aren't you the mother in this relationship?" His lips tweaked in a smirk when he saw his best friend fall out of his chair, his face almost as red as his hair in anger and embarrassment. "You didn't realize that, _Mrs_. Akira?"

Axel's green eyes narrowed, "I hate you so very much, you sick and twisted bastard!"

Roxas just laughed, "It's just so easy to get you all riled up…and everyone thinks you're gay anyway."

"What?!" Axel screeched. "Who the hell thinks I am gay?! What gay man is this good-looking?!"

"You're not that good-looking." A new voice chirped.

"No one asked for your opinion Hayner." Axel huffed to the blonde who only grinned and shrugged. "What are you doing here? Picking up that snake?"

"Want me to kick your ass, Axel?!" Olette screamed as she entered the room, glaring at her friends. "And for your information; yes, Hayner is picking me up for our date. I just came in here to tell you I am leaving."

"We didn't give you the day off." The red-head hissed out.

"I gave it to myself." She snapped back, sticking her tongue out at him. "I heard you two have a date tomorrow night. With Namine's teacher? Wow, moving up in life aren't you?"

"Bitch."

"Baby."

"I'm not a baby!"

"You sure aren't proving me wrong."

The two blondes sighed as they watched the two bicker. Hayner looked over at Roxas, "How is Namine by the way? I haven't been around in a while…"

Roxas shrugged, "She is doing very well actually. She completely loves her teacher…I actually think it is good that she is coming over for dinner. I want to see how she treated Namine and if she is--"

"Worthy enough to even be graced by your daughter's presences?" Hayner interrupted, giving his friend a smirk.

Roxas returned the look, "Exactly. I don't trust people easily, and this woman sounds too good to be true."

"So of course you aren't going to believe her until you talk to her."

"Of course." He crossed his arms over his chest. "If she is indeed a lying bitch, I will love to break her in everyway possible in my own home…then get her fired and then make sure she is deformed and living on the streets."

"You haven't changed at all."

Roxas's smirk grew, "Of course not. Anyone who messes with _**my**_ daughter is as good as dead."

--

"There!" Kairi chirped as she looked at her finished apartment. It was completely child proof and cleaner than it has ever been before. Sure it still needed a new paint job and a spray of bug-killer, but it was better than nothing.

She would prefer to have a house or at least a bigger and cleaner apartment for Sora, but she just didn't have the money. Rubbing the back of her neck, she pouted at the sight. "I am so poor." She jumped slightly when her phone rang. Normally she wouldn't have bothered with a phone, its costs are such a drag, but with her job and family members she pretty much needed the phone.

Walking over to it she picked it up, greeting the person on the opposite end, "Hello?"

"_Auntie Kairi!"_

Kairi felt her heart melt and her throat close up. Licking her lips, she tried to control her tears, "Sora! Hey there big boy! I haven't talked to you in a while. Are you excited about spending some time with your favorite aunt?"

"_You're my only aunt!"_ He chirped from the other end, laughing.

Kairi laughed too, "You caught me. Are you eating your vegetables?"

"_Ew! No!"_

"Well you need to; after all I don't think you will be eating many with me." She teased as she leaned against the counter, grinning from ear to ear.

"_Really? Hurray! Daddy—Auntie Kairi isn't going to make me eat veggies!"_

Kairi snorted with laughter as she heard her elder brother talk to him in a stern voice, obviously saying that Sora will be eating his greens when he is over at her house. She giggled when he gave off a moan of anger and disappointment. _"But I don't want to eat them!"_ She heard over the line, making her roll her eyes.

"Sora, don't talk back to your father."

"_Yes m'am…"_ He droned out, obviously pouting on the other end. She heard him apologize before he continued talking to her. _"Auntie Kairi! Ms. Mulan s-says Twilight is REALLY big! Bigger th-then Hallow Bastion! Is that true_?" He asked, so excited he was beginning to stutter slightly.

Kairi giggled, "I'm not sure. It just might be bigger. But don't forget, Hallow Bastion has many big buildings and plants, and that very big valley…When you come over you can see which one is bigger."

"_Yeah! It will be great! Can we get ice-cream? And go to the park? An-and isn't there a big clock tower? And a big train station? And what about-about-about the zoo? Is there a zoo? Lilo from my class says there is!"_

"Easy, easy. You'll see everything when you get here. Don't forget your toothbrush…"

"_I won't. I promise. Oh! Is there a movie place? Aladdin from my class sa-says that when he went to Twilight he went into a BIG movie place! Can we go and see it? Please, please, please!?"_

Kairi bit her lip, all of that would cost so much money. "Sure, kiddo. Anything you want."

"_Thanks, Auntie Kairi! I love you!"_

Kairi shut her eyes feeling tears spring forth, "Love you too sweetie! I'll see you Saturday!

"_Bye!"_

"Bye."

Hanging up the phone, Kairi sighed. 'Crap…'

--

"Ms. Kairi is coming! Ms. Kairi is coming!!" Namine squealed out happily as she danced around with her Heartless. After a great day in school she hurried fast home to help out around the house. She had cleaned her room, set the table, and helped her daddy cook the chicken linguine.

She was so excited, she hurried and placed on one of her prettiest white dress, brushed her hair, and hurried down stairs and waited impatiently by the door, glaring out the window practically jumping up in down in excitement.

Roxas chuckled at the sight, "Calm down sweetheart. She will be here shortly."

"You said that forever ago!" She whined out, making him laugh again.

"I said it only five minutes ago." He stated as he walked over to her and straightened up her dress. He didn't see why she wanted to dress up for the woman. He looked down at himself; a simple white buttoned up shirt with a few buttons loose on top tucked into tight back jeans.

There was a knock on the door and Namine squealed out, and hurried to the door. Roxas frowned, 'I didn't see any headlights drive up…' He shrugged and walked over to the door wanting to see this woman who his daughter practically worshiped.

"Ms. KAIRI!" She squealed as she threw the door open, seeing her teacher in front of her. She instantly hugged the young woman.

"Hey there, sweetie! I'm sorry if I'm late."

Roxas looked at the scene; the girl was very beautiful or as Axel would say, "Sexy" or "Hot". She had soft red hair that touched her shoulders, soft violet eyes that seemed to shine blue in the light, an athletic figure—thin and feminine looking. She was very easy on the eyes.

Shrugging he made his appearance, "Kairi Papou, I presume?" He asked as he looked down at her, giving her his usual dominating and fearsome appearance which drove anyone to their knees in fear and awe.

'Wow…' Kairi thought as she looked over at Mr. Roxas Akira. He was extremely good looking, almost beautiful. He had spiky golden hair that framed his stone cut face and dark blue eyes, tall lean figure, perfectly muscled and masculine. He was so perfect it burned her retinas.

She smiled and shook his hand, "You presume correctly. You are Mr. Akira, Namine's father."

He nodded, his face remaining impassive.

'Wow, real charmer…' She thought sarcastically, wondering if this indeed was the man who raised the sweet girl. "Namine hardly ever stops talking about you." She gave the girl a pat on the head which made her beam. "It's nice to meet you, Mr. Akira."

"Hm…"

She twitched, 'Talkative aren't ya?'

"Oh, if it isn't the _plant_." Axel chirped as he entered, glaring at the girl who glared back.

"Mr. Compensate, long time no insult."

"Listen you fat witch, I am not compensating for anything…and if you want I can prove it to you." He trailed off with a suggestive smirk and a glint in his eyes.

Kairi rolled her eyes, "And blind myself? No thank you, I would rather take a fork to the eyes then look at anything you have hidden."

"Are you insinuating that I have to hide something?"

She batted her eyelashes at him, "And what ever gave you that idea? I never said that you are probably hideous underneath that shirt of yours." She stuck her tongue out at him in which he return the immature gesture.

Roxas looked at the scene, his lips forming in a smirk. Axel was right in saying that she was a spitfire, but he was beginning to grow concern at the topic of choice the two were having and its affect it would have on his daughter. "Would you care to have a drink?"

Kairi nodded, taking her glare away from Axel. "Yes, please." She then glared at the red-head. "Aren't you going to be a gentleman and take a lady's jacket?"

"I will when I see a lady HI-CHI-HA!!" He yelped when she dug her heel into his foot. "May I take your jacket miss?" He squeaked out, tears coming to his eyes from pain.

"Oh no, I couldn't possibly think of bothering you!" She chirped as she batted her eyelashes again and brushed past him allowing Namine to lead her to the kitchen.

"Bitch!" Axel whined as he limped after them, an amused Roxas at his side.

"I think I like her. She is putting you in your place."

"Bite me! Ooh…my foot." He whimpered. "She might have broken it!"

"It would take more than that to break a bone of yours; you are just being a baby."

Axel felt his eye twitch, "Everyone is just calling me that now because I hate it so much."

"And it only took you, what? Three days to figure it out? Very quick Axel, no one can out smart you."

He glared at his best friend, "I despise you."

--

"The food looks amazing!" Kairi gasped as she clasped her hands together as she eyed the food. She had never had anything like this. "Did you help out, Namine?"

"Uh-huh! I helped out daddy!"

"Would you like any wine, Kairi?" Roxas asked, giving the woman a small suspicious glance. He was going to constantly test her this night, trying to find any default. So far he has liked her, but he won't be happy until he has made sure she was safe—absolutely perfect for teaching his daughter.

"Huh? Oh, no thank you. I'm not one for alcohol. And wine doesn't taste that great to me. I'll take some water, thank you."

She was smart and not one for alcohol, he liked that about her. He handed her the water and sat down, ready for the interrogation. "I didn't notice you pull up…"

Kairi looked up at him, her mouth full of chicken, "Hmmm?" She swallowed, licking her lips. "Oh. I didn't drive here."

Axel frowned, "You were dropped off?"

She smiled and shook her head, "No I walked."

"From where?" Roxas continued.

"Oh, from the apartment complex at the edge of town." She said as she pointed to the direction where she thought she came from.

"You walked from there?!" Axel cried out. "Do you know how far away that is?!"

She waved him off, "It's healthier for me and the environment, and I don't own a car. They're too expensive."

"So you walk everywhere." Roxas stated, his frown deepening.

"Yeah, pretty much. Actually, I have gotten so much healthier by doing this. I love walking and running." She took another bite of her meal, loving the taste. It had been so long since she last had a meal like this. Every so often she and Riku would go on a date but even then they couldn't just eat without worry. This was amazing for her.

"And how do you plan on getting home this evening?"

"By walking…what else?"

Roxas had to bite back a few choice words. She failed this test, for one who was supposedly so smart she sure was doing a stupid thing. It was dangerous for a girl to walk alone at night. While she was book-smart it was obvious she lacked common sense and saw everything threw rose-tinted glasses. 'Stupid…'

"Where are you from?" Roxas asked as he also took a bite of his meal, making sure Namine wasn't about to choke herself. Once he found out where she was from he could get even more information on here.

"Oh, Destiny Islands."

"That's pretty far off…"

"Destiny Islands?...Why does that sound familiar?" Axel thought aloud, scratching the side of his face. "I know I have heard it before."

"Oh…um…" She looked uncomfortable for a second. "Well, years ago there was a big cruise liner that sunk off the coast—most everyone died…"

"Oh yes, that's right. I remember some old newspaper clippings about it…"

"Yeah I was seven at the time…"

"Did you see it happen?" Roxas asked, raising a brow.

"I guess…I was actually found on the beach the morning after. No memory or anything. We pretty much assumed that I was a survivor from the wreck. Then the Papou family took me in and I just stayed with them." She intertwined her hands, a thoughtful expression. "Everyone thinks that the reason there was no history or passport or anything like that was because I was smuggled on or something…"

She stopped when she saw how uncomfortable the two males looked, "Oh, I'm sorry! It's not that big of a deal, I've been very happy. Even after my step-parents died my big brother looked after me along with all the villagers. So it was fine. Right now my brother is in Hallow Bastion with his wife and son, he's an engineer."

"Oh…" Axel trailed off, refusing to look at her in the face.

She rolled her eyes, "Don't pity me, Mr. Compensate. I already told you I'm fine." She took another bite of her chicken and noodles, relishing the taste. "Now," she swallowed. "Are you going to continue the interrogation?" She nearly burst out laughing at the slight shock that appeared on Roxas's face and the pure shock that appeared on Axel's. "What? You guys think I wouldn't know?" She took a small sip of water. "It's more than obvious that you are interrogating me to see if I can teach Namine well enough."

"Ms. Kairi teaches good!" Namine yelled, appearing almost offended by the thought that Kairi wasn't a good teacher. "She's tha bestest!"

Kairi giggled, "Thanks Namine." She then looked back at the father and uncle. "Please continue."

"Fine. Relationships."

Kairi snorted, "I don't believe that is any of your business. But since you are obviously concerned about the welfare of your child I will overlook this invasion on my privacy. Yes, I am in a relationship at the moment. And no I will not give you his name without his consent; I do not have the right to do that, at least in the manor you are wanting."

Roxas smirked, 'Highly intelligent, respects other privacy, cares about Namine…she should just work on her naivety and she would be a perfect teacher.'

"Fair enough."

"Ms. Kairi?" Namine asked as she tugged on the sleeve of the woman's jacket. "Is your brother's wife feeling better?"

"Oh…No, sweetie. She isn't feeling better. Remember that you promised the help me Monday."

"I will!"

"What?" Roxas asked, once again suspicious.

"Tomorrow my little nephew will be coming to stay with me for some time, and I asked Namine if she would be willing to help me. Since he will be new and won't know anybody I thought she could be friends with him and help him around the school."

"Her brother's wife is sick." Namine repeated as she drank some of her milk.

"That's right. So while my brother watches over her I will watch over Sora." She grinned down at Namine. "I want to thank you for this, Namine. Sora will be all alone and will be in need of a friend."

"What is wrong with your sister-in-law?" Axel asked, only to be hit in the ribs by Roxas's elbow. "I mean…Sora is a boy HUFF!" He was once again elbowed.

With another roll of her eyes she glared at him, "Yes—Sora is a boy." She then closed her eyes. "And she has cancer."

Axel winced, "Oh—sorry kiddo."

"Kiddo?" She asked as she raised her eyebrow, an amused smile on her face. "Anyway, yes—she has cancer and while she is going threw chemotherapy I will be taking care of her son so he won't have to watch what the process will be doing to her."

"That is very kind of you." Roxas deadpanned.

Axel nearly jumped, 'He complimented someone?!'

Kairi just waved it off, "We're family, and besides I love my little nephew and he shouldn't be seeing this." She took her final bite of the meal. "That was divine! I've never had anything like that before. Thank you." She then gave more praise to Namine who laughed happily in return.

As the two females talked, Roxas looked over at Axel, "Something seems a bit wrong."

"No duh—You complimented her! You actually said something nice! Do you have a fever?" He asked in all seriousness. "I mean, you never say anything nice to anyone unless you think you will gain something from it…What brought this on?"

Rolling his blue eyes, Roxas glared at his friend. "I felt like completing her. Now as said before something seems wrong; she doesn't drive, she is rather thin, and she thinks what we fed her was a divine cuisine…"

"Well, not everyone is as rich as us." Axel stated with a shrug.

"What?" Roxas narrowed his eyes. "What is that suppose to mean?"

"I mean, she is probably struggling a bit. Those apartments she lives at are not the best; in fact it is pretty run-down. She is a kindergarten teacher and is just starting off, so I bet she is a bit on the poor side. Many who are in their first job and starting off on their own will struggle—some more than others, but it probably isn't as bad as you are thinking."

Roxas didn't know if he should scowl or smirk—Axel could be such an idiot but at the same time be very perspective. But he was probably correct; the teacher is probably just having the normal struggles. He didn't even know why he was worrying.

--

"So you really don't have any memory from before the age of seven?" Axel asked as he took a bite of his dessert only to once again have Roxas's elbow drive into his side for his lack of tact.

Kairi just waved him off, "Wow, you have no sensibility of what tact is." She mocked as she leaned on the table, grinning from ear to ear. "But yeah—we just figured I was on the cruise-liner, but no one has dropped any other hypothesis."

"That is really sucky." He was once again hit in the ribs, this time a harsh glare from the blonde, before his eyes gazed over at Namine.

"What's sucky?" She repeated as she looked up innocently at her father and uncle. "Is it what straws do?" She then stuffed a strawberry in her mouth, some juice dribbling down her chin.

Roxas growled dangerously at Axel, ready to beat the living shit out of him for teaching his daughter a new word. His look shone a clear message; You. Are. Dead.

Axel swallowed; sweat prickling down his neck before a nervous giggle escape from his lips, "I-I-I m-mean tha…"

"Negative pressure through a straw is a better way to place it, the other term is what unsophisticated dunderheads use to try and become smarter." Kairi threw a playful wink to the small child who giggled in return.

"Negative pressure through a straw!! Straw! Lookit Ms. Kairi, I'm a walrus!" And with that the blonde child placed her fork and spoon in her mouth so that she looked like she had walrus-tusk.

"Take those out of your mouth Namine." Roxas ordered softly. "Where did you even learn that?"

"Uncle Axel!" Namine chirped as she took out the utensils, allowing Kairi to wipe her messy face. Namine replied with a hug.

Axel squeaked when he received another deadly Roxas glare; You. Are. SO. Dead.

"Are strawberries your favorite fruit?" Kairi asked.

"Uh-huh! I love dem so much!" Namine licked her fingers and lips, making Kairi laugh. "Are dey yours?"

"No—I actually love cherries the best."

"Ew, cherries are yucky." The child stated as she scrunched up her nose in distaste. As if somehow the topic of fruit brought back some old memory she looked straight at her dad with a serious expression. "I want a puppy."

Roxas wanted to slam his head against the table, 'Damn it!'

Axel squealed, "YEES!!"

--

"This really isn't necessary." Kairi complained as she was ushered into the very expensive black car.

"I am not allowing you to walk that far this late at night." Roxas stated as he shut the door after her lithe body before he walked around to the other side. "I will not be held responsible if something should happen to you." He buckled his seatbelt, giving her a look that said she should not argue.

She sighed and followed his example and placed on her own seatbelt. "You really don't have to do this. I am fine walking on my own."

Roxas started up the car and pulled out of the long driveway. "I know I don't have to, but I am—you should be grateful that I am even doing this."

Kairi rolled her eyes, "Oh, I am eternally grateful Mr. Akira…Does Axel live with you guys?"

Roxas gave her a glare from the corner of his eye, "Yes he does and no we are not gay. We have been best friends for years, basically like brothers. Besides, Namine loves him and it's easier to have a live-in baby-sitter. That way should either of us be busy the other can put her to bed."

The red-nodded in understanding, "True. I can understand what you are getting at…I wonder if Namine would like to see a movie with me and Sora later on?" She was obviously asking his permission. "Since I will be taking care of my own kid I can always look after Namine when both of you are busy and then she will have someone her age to keep her company and keep up with her energy."

There was a pregnant pause.

'Gosh is he trying to make me uncomfortable? He is a bit of a bastard—a beautiful bastard but a bastard none the less.' She thought as she waited for his answer with a frown. If he thought he could boss her around or make her quiver in fear than he had another thing coming; Kairi Papou was not one to bow down before anyone.

"I think that will be acceptable, but I will first care to look into your profile in a bit more detail before I will entrust you with my daughter."

Kairi blinked before she burst out laughing, "I c-can't b-bel-belive you are so blunt!" She continued to giggle as she eyed his curious and slightly surprised face. It was obvious he wasn't use to being laughed at. She had better stop before he grew angry, which is looks like he was turning that way. "Sorry…" She laughed a bit more, trying to muffle it with her hand. "I knew you would be doing something like that but I thought you would go more James Bond style and do it in secret…I wasn't expecting you to just flat out tell me. I guess it was more of a surprise than it was funny, but I tend to laugh at most anything." She wiped her eyes from any tears that were forming.

"I can't believe that you are actually laughing at me."

Kairi grinned, "Surprised by that? Come on, you need to loosen up. Besides I am laughing _with_ you, not _at _you."

He rolled his eyes, "Tell me where your apartment is and I will drop you off."

"Oh just drop me off at the small convenient store—I just remembered that I needed milk and a few other small things." She waved off his annoyed look. "It's right by my apartment so I will walk the rest of the way—the street is not as bad as it looks." That was a flat out lie, but she was not going to keep this handsome man away from his daughter any longer than needed.

"Are you sure?"

"I'm positive. I will be fine; I need to stock up on some food for Sora anyway."

Roxas pulled over next to the curb where the designated convenient store was. The young woman hopped out and gave him a wave and a friendly smile goodbye as she watched him drive off, without much a glance.

--

**Author:** There! They met! Now, they don't hate each other or like each other—they just respect one another. Next chapter they will have a lot of meeting time, I think. And I was pointed out that I was spelling Rinoa as Riona, I will later go back to the other chapters and change this—sorry, I never played that Final Fantasy before. I hope you all like it! Review please


	6. Unexpected

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Kingdom Hearts!

_**Motherhood**_

**Genre:** Romance/Humor

**Pairings:** Roxas/Kairi

**Rating:** T

**Summary:** (AU) After his wife left him Roxas swore off women, but now his daughter Namine wants a mother and she has her eyes set on her red-haired pre-school teacher.

**Chapter Six: Unexpected**

Sora looked out of the airplane window, his blue eyes shinning brightly at the sight of the Twilight Airport pulling up beside them. He was finally here—finally! He began jumping on his seat as she smashed his face against the window, excited about being to a new place and all the things he would see.

He heard Twilight was an amazing city—filled with tall sky-scrapers that seemed to touch the clouds, many restaurants with great food, HUGE parks, thousands and thousands of stores filled with toys, arcades the size of the moon, movie theaters with screens as big as the ocean…

But Sora, while looking forward to the amazing city, was the most excited about seeing his aunt. He loved Aunt Kairi as much as his dad and mama—she was his best friend. Kairi was always ready to have fun and to listen and talk to him. His daddy was always busy since mama fell down one day and the doctors said she was really sick.

The day when his mama fell down and went to the doctors was the day he first saw his papa cry. It was really weird; his papa never cried and he was crying when he had picked Sora up and told him that his mama had cancer.

Kairi had come down and had explained to him that his mama was very sick and would be staying with the doctors for a while—it took her some time to calm him down, to tell him it was for the best.

His papa called Kairi his guardian angel, someone who was always going to watch over Sora even when he or his mother couldn't.

And now he was going to be living with his precious guardian angel.

--

Inside the airport, Kairi fidgeted around nervously, much to Riku's amusement. The young woman could not sit still—one moment she would be twitching uncomfortably in one of the seats, the next she would be pacing back and forth in front of him, the next she would be almost bouncing with excitement, then close to slamming her head against the wall in anxiety.

Her silver-haired boyfriend was clearly amused.

"Shut up, Riku." She hissed.

He smirked, "I didn't say anything."

"You were thinking something…" She shook her fist threateningly at him and he held up his hands in mock surrender. "You better not corrupt my baby nephew with your evil and sinful ways."

An unholy shine sparked up in his eyes and he reached up and grasped her waist and pulled her back to him, placing soft butterfly kisses on her neck making her giggle, "Sinful ways?" He rolled the words off his tongue making her roll her eyes.

"Stop seducing me in public."

He only grinned, showing that he was teasing. It seemed that both of them knew on some level that their relationship would not be more then friendship.

"You're the one who was being a pervert and accusing me of being sinful." He leaned his chin on her shoulder.

"And you're the one who took that the wrong way and decided to be a vampire and get to know my neck up close."

He chuckled before he looked up and gave another one of his wolfish grins. "I do believe that is Sora's plane." Riku had to grab her by the waist again to prevent her from running threw the glass window to get to the plane to meet up with him.

"Easy does it," He laughed out, seeing her panicked and excited state. "Let's go see him at the door."

"I hope he's ok…what if he got airsick? What if he misses his mom and dad? What if he doesn't like me anymore?" She was knocked upside the head. "Hey! Abuse!!"

He shrugged, "You were panicking and asking very stupid questions—he might have gotten airsick, there is nothing you can do about that—of course he will miss his mom and dad but he will have plenty fun here—and there is no way he could hate you, _**no one**_ can hate you."

She blushed at his confession before scratching the side of her face sheepishly, "Awww…thanks, Riku!" She then slugged him on the arm.

"OW!! What the hell was that for!?" He asked as he rubbed his arm in pain.

"That was for hitting me—you don't hit a woman and think you can just get away with it; especially if that woman is ME!!" And with that she slammed her fist into his arm again.

"OW!! Man, you hit like a guy! OW!!"

"Shut it, you jerk."

"Yes, my master—OW!!"

--

"Daddy?" Namine began as she entered his office with her favorite white sun-dress on.

Looking up from his laptop, Roxas smiled gently at his daughter. "Yes, sweetie?"

Walking up to him, she slid up on his lap patting him on the face and hair. She did this sometimes, it was what she called cuddling, and he loved every minute of it. She was such a sweet angel and she knew she had him whipped. He hugged her back, stroking her hair.

"Is there something you need?"

She bit her lip, coming off reluctant. He instantly went into defense, "What's wrong, baby?"

"Never mind…"

"No." He stated keeping her from escaping. "You wanted to ask me something…go on."

Namine fidgeted somewhat, looking down at her fingers. "Can we go have fun?"

Roxas blinked, "Have fun?"

"Go together? Ice-cream or m-movie?" She looked up at his laptop and saw all the things that were on the screen. The blond child then looked down. "You busy…"

He smiled gently at his little princess before he reached over; made sure all his things were saved, and turned off the object—Namine looked up at him in shock and awe. "You want to go hang out?"

She nodded her head rapidly, "Yeah-yeah! Hang out!!"

Roxas ruffled up her hair, "Go wash your face and put your shoes on and I will go tell Axel that you and me are going out for a while, ok?"

She beamed up at him, jumping off his lap and running as fast as her little legs could carry her. He shook his head before he picked himself up, planning a day for the himself and his daughter.

--

"Auntie KAIRI!!" Sora squealed as he zipped past all the people exiting the plane. He jumped into her arms and felt the happiest he's felt in a long time. He snuggled himself against her neck, wrapping his around her as best as he could.

Kairi smiled as her nephew nuzzled himself again her. She smoothed down his wild brown hair, before pulling him back and looking at his deep blue eyes. "You've grown!!"

"Really?!" His grin went even wider, as he began bouncing.

"I think she's right—you're getting bigger and bigger." Riku complimented, ruffling up his hair.

"Riku!" Sora screeched out in excitement, instantly clinging to the male's leg, looking up at him with admiration. "Rikuuuu…"

Kairi giggled, "You're still his idol."

The silver-haired man grinned as he bent over and picked up the child, blowing on his belly—earning another screech of laughter—before placing him on his shoulders.

"Lookit, Auntie Kairi!! Lookit!! I'm tall!" Sora giggled out, looking down at his aunt with pride, "I'm taller than you!"

"So you are!" She laughed back. "Riku will be taking your bags to my home," The woman reached up and, with a bit of difficulty considering the man was so tall, picked the boy off his shoulders. "You and me will be going to have some fun."

He pouted, "No Riku?"

Riku laughed, "No—sorry kiddo. But Monday us three will all be eating a nice dinner, that sound acceptable?" At Sora's nod, Riku kissed Kairi on the cheek, ruffled up the child's hair again, before he went to go pick up the luggage.

Kairi grasped Sora's hand with a large grin, matching his own. "Ready to go get some ice-cream?"

"YAY!!"

"That's yes." Kairi giggled as the brunette began to drag her out of the airport, looking more than exited about getting a sweet-treat. Holding onto his hand tightly, the two of them began walking down the street of Twilight.

--

Namine grinned as she hopped into her car-seat, excitement couldn't begin to describe how she was feeling. She began bouncing up and down much to her father's amusement.

"Sweetie--I can't buckle you in if you keep squirming like that!"

She grinned up at him, "I sorry daddy, but I so excited!"

He messed up her hair a bit, "So excited you forgot your m's in that sentence." There were times where the blonde would go from near perfect sentences to complete baby-talk--usually depending on her mood.

"_I'm_…right?" She asked, making sure she understood what she missed out.

"Yep--now hold still you little worm." She very well couldn't since he decided to use his awesome dad powers and tickle her as he slipped the harness on her securely. "There." He gave her a kiss on the head, "All set…now ready to go get some ice-cream?"

"Yes please!!" The blonde chirped out, swinging her legs a bit.

Closing the door, Roxas slid into the driver's seat, giving a small wave to Axel who was at the front door.

Pulling back they drove off into the city, Namine talking non-stop; it seemed she had entered her questioning phase. "Daddy, why's tha sky blue?"

If he could, Roxas would've slapped his head on the steering wheel. 'Why the hell do all kids have to know the reasoning of colors and such?' Clearing his throat he looked at the girl from the rear-view mirror.

"Why do you think it is?"

She pursed her lips, obviously thinking very hard. "Because…blue's tha prettiest color! More blue like wit water and tha sky!"

He grinned back at her, "If that's what you think, it's probably true."

She beamed, but instantly found a flaw in her logic. "But brown is ugly but there is a lot of it…"

'Dear god I hate a smart child.' Roxas thought, shaking his head. Namine was way to smart for her age, always making connections and figuring things out--leading for her parent and her Axel to tread with caution.

And her Axel couldn't tread to save his life.

"Maybe there has to be an equal balance of ugly and pretty."

"Oh! You're right, daddy!" Namine chirped, "What kind of ice-cream you getting, daddy?"

He pretended to contemplate for a moment, he only had one flavor he preferred, "I'll be taking sea-salt--what about you?"

"Um…" Her taste was much more wide spread then his own. "Strawberry! Daddy--Ms. Kairi's favorite food is ice-cream and chicken!"

He paused, stopping at a traffic light, close to square. "Together?"

"Nooo! She can't choose, she says. Ms. Kairi loves dem…oh, _them_ both." She corrected herself. She then began squealing in delight when she saw they were close to the place they would be parking--once parked they would then begin walking to the square where everything was.

The square was in the middle of Twilight; all the stores, the park, the train station, EVERYTHING was in the square.

Namine simply adored the square.

Parking, Roxas lifted himself out and hurried over to his daughter. His senses were alert and he was positioned for defense. He has been attacked in broad daylight before, once with Namine still in the car--she had only been eight months old at the time.

He had made many enemies by being in the Organization and leaving it--not to mention his CEO position and how he has a tendency of getting stalkers in all shapes, forms, and gender.

To put it simply, Roxas Akira was a magnet for trouble.

Bringing the girl out, he made sure her small hands was safely nestled in his and she was close at his side.

He would, and has, killed to keep Namine safe.

"You want to get the ice-cream first or walk around?"

"Ice-cream!" She screeched out, waving her hands around, grinning brightly.

He chuckled, "Alright--Ice-cream it is."

--

"Wow…" Sora breathed out, his blue eyes wide in absolute awe. His little head snapped around, unable to take in all the sights quick enough. "Lookit Auntie Kairi! Look! A toy-store!! Ooooh…a-a-a that!! And that!! What's that? Auntie Kairi--look!"

Kairi laughed, keeping her hand around the little boy's--if not she was positive he would run off smushing his face against every window to see inside.

"Come on, silly! We're almost to the ice-cream store!" The child squealed and began to drag her down the street.

"Hurry, Auntie Kairi! Hurry!"

"Sweetheart, do you even know where it is?"

He stopped short, almost tripping over his feet. "Oh…no." He grinned back at her sheepishly. "Sorry."

"It's ok. What flavor are you getting?"

"Sea salt!"

"I should've known…I think I'll get…Strawberry! No, chocolate! No wait…how about mint chocolate chip? Er…perhaps cookie-doe?…Then again I do love caramel…or maybe I want something fruity…tangy?…sour?….vanilla? No…"

Sora listened, use to his aunts rambles and indecisiveness as times. The young woman simply couldn't choose things easily--things had to be set up or she would spend minutes upon minutes, sometimes reaching into the hour before coming to a decision…then changing her mind five times before going back to that decision.

"You can decided once we get there!! Look there it is!!"

"So it is…" Kairi trailed off, before beaming at the two figures. "Namine! Roxas!"

--

Roxas stiffened, there were only a handful of people who were allowed to call him by his first name and talk to Namine so carefree.

His fist formed tightly, not really recognizing the voice--afraid of another whoreish woman coming up to flirt shamelessly with him. One time a woman had the gall to place her chest up against his, purring out some inappropriate things a four year old shouldn't hear.

A growl escaped his throat.

The blonde girl stiffened, petrified that she would be having to meet up with a scary lady--only to look up and squeal in happiness.

"MS. KAIRI!!!" And ran away from her father's side and literally tackled the woman to the ground.

"Oh…my lungs…" Kairi rasped out, seeing stars as she fell back on the ground--the tiny child magnetized to her. "Hello to you too, Namine…"

"Ms. Kairi--Ms. Kairi!" The girl sang out, looking up at the girl with adoration and love. "I missed you!"

The woman laughed, "It hasn't even been a day, silly!"

"Namine!" Roxas cried out, hurrying over to her side, prying her off the woman. "You don't just tackle people!"

"Oh, it's ok." Kairi stated, a giggle escaping her lips. "I'm use to it…Sora, this is one of my good friends, Namine and her father Mr. Roxas…want to say hello?"

Roxas looked down at the brunette boy, shocked to see that his stunning blue eyes matched his own perfectly. He stared the child down a moment, waiting for him to inch back in fear.

Most kids did that--they could almost sense a darkness within him and were terrified of him and his cold ways. It was like a sixth sense children had.

"HIYA!!"

Obviously a sense this child was born without.

"I'm Sora Leonheart!! This is my FAVOIRTE aunt! Her name is Kairi! She's my guardian angel! Do you have one of those? I bet yours isn't as good as mine! We're getting ice-cream! Do you want ice-cream? What's your favorite flavor? You're almost as tall as Riku! You have my eyes! Do you like blue? WhaUMPH!!"

Kairi had placed her hand over his mouth cutting him off while shaking her head. "This kid doesn't need sugar to get into a sugar-rush." She looked down at the brunette who still seemed to be talking despite the hand muffling the words. "Honey--I'm not sure I want to give you any more sweets, you're hyped up enough as is."

"NMP!!"

Kairi released her hand.

"No!! I want ice-cream! Please-please-please-please?! Oh-HI!!" He cried out, now noticing Namine who had been placed down next to the legs of her father. She scooted back shyly.

"Namine," Kairi began, giving the girl her warm smile. "This is my nephew I told you about…who is scaring most everyone at the moment."

"You're pretty! You have blue eyes! I love blue eyes! Can I touch your hair? Why are you wearing white? Are you getting ice-cream too? Auntie Kairi can't decided what she wants! I know what I want! IUMPH!!"

His blabbering was once again cut off by Kairi's hand.

Roxas raised an eyebrow, "He has quite a bit of energy."

She rolled her eyes as she let go of his mouth and held on to his hand. "Likes of which you have never seen…this kid has driven so many baby-sitters ups the wall so many times it's not funny…it lost it's humor after the eighteenth one…and yes I'm being serious."

"I'm from Hallow Bastion! Have you been there? It's not as cool as Twilight!"

Seeing as he was about to continue his rant, Kairi jumped in. "Who wants ice-cream?!"

"MEEEE!!!"

"You sure you want to give the kid anything?" Roxas asked, an amused smirk spreading across his features. "As you stated before, it doesn't look like he needs any more sugar in his system."

"He got this hyped from eating peanuts on the airplane--trust me, you'll be running away in terror once he has sugar in his system." She shook her head. "But his mouth will be a too busy eating to talk…"

"I LOVE ICE-CREAM!!" The child sang out, completely off key to any song as he danced around.

"This is him off sugar?" Roxas chuckled, finding himself at ease with the woman taking care of another child. "I am fearful of what he will become once he obtains some."

"Your name is Namine right? Are you getting ice-cream?"

Namine nodded, clenching to her father's leg even tighter. "Y-yes."

Sora grinned, "What flavor?"

"Str-strawb-b-berry."

"Why you talking like that? What's wrong with you? OW!!" Sora yelped when Kairi flicked his head. "What was that for, Auntie Kairi?"

"What have I told you about being so blunt that's its rude?"

He shuffled his feet, "Um…not to do it?….Oh--Speak before thinking…Oops, I mean think before speaking!"

"Good boy." Kairi teased, giving him a pat on the head. She then looked down at Namine, "You want to come with Sora and myself and get some ice-cream?"

"YEAH!! Namine should come!! I like her!"

Kairi giggled as she watched the boy come up to the girl and grasp her hand. "Come on! You're daddy is cool! My daddy is cool too! Do you like Auntie Kairi?"

By complimenting her father and mentioning Kairi, Namine seemed to have lost some fear and allowed herself to be dragged off, "Yes…Ms. Kairi is my favorite teacher in the world!"

The kids ran ahead to the parlor, leaving the adults to walk swiftly after them.

"He's…interesting."

Kairi burst out laughing. The poor man, as devilishly and sinfully handsome as is, obviously lacked major people skills. "That's one way to put it…but he's a very good kid. He has never said a mean thing to anyone in his life."

Roxas frowned, remembering the hurt face his daughter had just held moments before. "Then what the hell was that?"

"That?…Oh the questioning of Namine's stutter?" The woman shook her head. "He's not insulting her…he questions everything and speaks before thinking…in simple terms he's blunt and a bit of an airhead."

"You're calling a child and airhead?" The blonde almost snapped. "Children aren't suppose to be as intelligent as adults…just because they do something stupid does not make them dumb."

She waved him off, obviously not insulted or intimidated by him. "You misunderstand, I'm not calling him dumb. He's actually a very deep and smart kid…he's just…well…" It seemed she was lacking the vocabulary to describe him. "Dingy."

Roxas raised and eyebrow.

'Why do I get the feeling he's demanding an explanation and not asking for one in that look? This guy as serious controlling issues and is on a borderline on possessiveness in the protection-department.'

"Sora is a happy go lucky kid…but it's obvious he's just a bit…happier than most."

"LOOK AT THE FISHIES IN THE SKY!!"

Roxas blinked at the sudden outburst, "What the hell?"

Kairi laughed, "Sora loves clouds--he's named after the sky so I guess he would--and calls them fishes in the sky."

"Why?"

Another wave of laughter escaped her lips, "He can tell you about that later--he loves to give off his views and such. Now we better hurry, they're waiting for us."

The two came up to the outdoor parlor, the woman inside batting her eyelashes at Roxas while giving one hell of a glare towards Kairi.

Kairi seemed oblivious to the spiteful attention she was receiving and helped Sora up so he could see the flavors, just in case he wanted something else.

"Sea salt!" Kairi cleared her throat. "Oh, please!"

The woman hurriedly gave the boy the treat, before giving Kairi an impatient look.

"Oh--I'll order in a minute. You two can go on ahead of me…now do I want rocky-road? What about cookies'n cream? Oh jeeze why are there so many divine and heavenly flavors?"

Roxas almost laughed as he watched her eyes run over the flavors she could pick from. "One strawberry," He gave a pat on Namine's head, making her grin. "And one sea salt."

"Sea salt? Oooh! That's like my favorite flavor! Is it yours as well? What a small world!" She laughed as she continued to flirt shamelessly, though it was a rather poor act.

Roxas was faced with situations like this most everyday, and he still could not keep his temper and patience in check.

He rolled his eyes in annoyance. "Yes, now can we please get our orders?"

"I don't think I want yogurt…" Kairi continued, tapping her finger on the side of her chin.

But the woman, who was obviously not use to being rejected, continued. "And is that, your little sister? She's like the cutest little thing!"

"I could get butterscotch…"

Roxas growled, "Order. Now."

"I have my own little sibling--not as cute as yours…" She pursed her lips before giving him a coy smile--sending him messages threw her eyes; I want you…now.

He was sending his own message; Get the fucking order…now.

"Toffee is pretty good too…toffee rhymes with coffee and coffee ice-cream is always good for me! But do I want something a bit bitter?" It was obvious poor Kairi just couldn't do decisions well.

"My daughter would like her ice-cream please."

That got the woman to doing her task, looking a bit embarrassed as she handed him the scoop of strawberry. However, she took notice of no ring and figured that the blonde child wasn't produced by the red-head and figured he was a single parent.

In simple terms she went right back to flirting.

"Namine--you can sit by Sora over there." Kairi chirped, pointing to where the boy was. Who seemed to be in a sugar endorsed coma, obvious to the world around him save for the sugary--and salty--substance he was suckling down.

The girl looked up at her father, he gave her another pat on the head as a signal that he was fine with it before running over to Sora.

"I think I'll have…chocolate…oh they have sundaes!?"

"I'm not interested." Roxas finally grounded out, his teeth clenching against each other. He was about to sock this woman in the mouth if she didn't close it and give him what he ordered.

"Oh come on, sexy." She purred out. "I promise I can make it worth your time." As if to prove her point she licked her lips.

"Ok-ok-ok! I'll take mint chocolate chip and no one can stop me!…Oh man, they have shakes?!" Kairi looked like she was about to slam her head against the brick wall of the small ice-cream shop. "Why must I be tortured so?!"

"Just get the damn order."

The woman took on a small tinge of fear, but was in denial of his rejection taking it for playing hard to get.

"Don't be like that baby." She cooed, reaching up and playing with some of her long brown locks. "I can give you pleasure no other woman can…and since your not with anyone there is no reason why you can't…"

"Oh I give up…what do you suggest?"

"Not with anyone?" He twitched at her deduction. While correct it was very infuriating to be judge like that, especially by this woman. A sudden need to prove her wrong and see her crushed face appeared. "Oh, really?"

And with that he grabbed the still undecided Kairi's waist and pulled her against him, crushing his mouth against hers.

--

Um…ta-da?…Well…this fic will be rated T perhaps even M. While it's full of fluff and parental bonding, there will be some sexual intercourse mentioned and…junk…cause Roxas is hot like that and I'm perverted like that…but I hope you enjoyed it! Please review!! 

P.S. You know Roxas is yummy all possessive and stuff, like this. Don't any of you try to deny!!


	7. Sora’s IceCream Date

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Kingdom Hearts!

**Genre:** Romance/Humor

**Pairings:** Roxas/Kairi

**Rating:** T

**Summary:** (AU) After his wife left him Roxas swore off women, but now his daughter Namine wants a mother and she has her eyes set on her red-haired pre-school teacher.

**Chapter Seven: Sora's Ice-Cream Date**

Hot--very hot. That was a very good word used to describe the kiss Kairi was receiving at the moment. That and many others, such as; breathtaking, noodle-kneed, faint-spell…she was about to fall back--she already had no feeling in her legs.

Kairi quickly wrapped her arms around his neck, trying to steady herself. He had even began to stroke her lips with his tongue--she's never even gotten this far with Riku!

'I'm such a virgin…' Her thoughts were slammed out of her when he did that same thing with his tongue again. 'Holy shit!'

She bit back a small squeak when he pulled her in closer--the man was built like a god! She could feel the perfect form of his body; his well structured chest, his perfectly muscular arms, his tall form leaning over hers.

And then he pulled away, still holding onto to her--as if he knew she no longer held in strength in her legs. His dark blue eyes looked over her dazed face before looking over at the gaping face of the ice-cream clerk.

The woman's face then went from shock, to embarrassment, to total rage. She then slammed the ice-cream towards the blonde who took it with a smug smile.

Kairi blinked, keeping her hold on his neck. "Uh…I'll take…uh…" She licked her lips, trying to keep her mind steady. "T-the b-berry mix please…"

She practically threw the item at her, luckily Roxas caught the cone before it fell and handed it to her.

Kairi, now able to stand better, though still swaying, held onto the sweet cone and began to lick it--looking between the smug Roxas and the bitter clerk.

The man paid for all the food before he grasped the woman's wrist and dragged her over to the children--his daughter gaping in absolute shock.

Leaning over Kairi asked, "She saw…that's a bad thing isn't it?"

Looking at his daughter and her now grinning face, he had to answer honestly, "I don't know."

--

Namine beamed over at Sora, leaning over and whispering in his ear, "Ms. Kairi is going to be my mommy."

Sora looked at her, "Really?!" He took another slurp of his popsicle. "You're so lucky…I love my Auntie Kairi! If your daddy get's married to my Auntie Kairi then we will…be…um…brother and sister!!"

The blonde girl grinned, her teeth and lips stained with pink, "You're going to be my brother?!"

He nodded back in return, is own lips blue, "Yep! What else would we be?" He looked at her strawberry ice-cream. "Can I have a taste?"

Namine nodded, pointing to his popsicle, "Can I have a taste?" He nodded and they both switched sweets and began inhaling each others.

"I still lover strawberry more--but this is my daddy's favorite…"

"I love sea-salt…its sooooo good!" The boy chirped back. "Do you like dogs?"

Instantly Namine began to nod her head aggressively, "I love puppies! They're my favorite animal!"

Sora grinned, "I like them too, but my favorite animal is the duck!"

She blinked, "Duck…?" Obviously not understanding how someone could prefer a duck over a dog. "Why?"

"They go quack!! And they can fly and swim and poop on people's heads!"

Namine cringed, "That's gross!!"

"It's funny!" Sora corrected. "Like the time a duck flew over and pooped on papa's head! He screamed and ran after him, threatening to make sandwiches out of him! It was so funny! It was a week before mama had to go to the doctors…"

"Oh yeah, your mommy is sick."

Sora nodded before they switched their ice-creams back, "She has cancer…I don't know what it is, but its really bad." His voice went even lower. "It made papa cry."

Namine's eyes grew wide, she knew daddies never cried--they were the daddies. She knows her daddy has never cried; he's gotten really mad but has not cried. "Your daddy cried?"

Nodding again, Sora stuck the melting--now almost gone--ice-cream in his mouth. "He's cried a few times after too…he says I have to come with Auntie Kairi, and she'll protect me and have fun!"

"Ms. Kairi is fun and great--I can't wait for her to be my mommy."

"What happened to your mommy?"

"Um…" Namine was now at the cone part and was munching on it. "Daddy and Uncle Axel said that she turned into an evil witch."

Sora's eyes flew opened wide, "A witch?!"

"Uh-huh…She's a very bad witch who now owns a pet ogre who is trying to take over daddy's job." She shuddered. "I don't like my mommy."

"Witches are mean! And very bad! And ugly!"

"Uncle Axel calls Ms. Kairi a witch…but I think he means a good witch--like the one from that movie!"

"Oh yeah--the monkey's flew and everything! Yeah, Auntie Kairi is a good witch!" He swallowed the last bit of the blue substance before he hurried over to the nearby trashcan and threw the stick away. He almost tripped hurrying back to continue talking with Namine.

"Yeah…Ms. Kairi will be a great mommy! Good witches make the best mommies!"

Cocking his head, Sora frowned, "How do you know?"

"Well…if bad witches make bad mommies wouldn't good witches make good mommies?"

"Oh yeah!! They would!" He grinned over at the girl. "You're so smart, Namine!"

She blushed a bit, "Ms. Kairi says that too…"

"Hey…if she's going to be your mama why won't you call her that?"

"Well, first they have'ta tell me, silly!" She held up her fingers in a shushing motion. "I bet they want it ta be a surprise…so I have'ta wait."

"Oh…don't worry--I won't tell Auntie Kairi that you know." He held up his pinky. "Pinky-promise!!"

The two locked fingers, with a grin.

--

While the two kids be jabbered about one thing or another, the adults were silent.

Roxas was waiting for her to say something. Either for her to start rubbing herself against him--thinking he wanted to be with her. He's gotten woman thinking they were the ones for him, that he loved them, wanted to be with him, because of accidentally running into them.

Or she could start slapping him senseless, cursing out, in other words loosing her cool and become a terrible role model for his precious daughter.

It didn't look good.

The way he saw it she was as good as gone from Namine's life--and he couldn't help but feel a bit guilty.

But what other reaction could a woman possibly have?

"You kiss like a god."

Roxas nearly spat out the ice-cream that had made it's way into his mouth. Instead he began to choke--earning a pat on the back from the girl.

"What?!" He rasped out, his throat rather raw from chocking.

Kairi giggled, "Sorry--that came off rather blunt. But I'm complimenting you--I've never been kissed like that, you are quite talented." Her soft violet eyes then gave him a small glare. "Now I want to know the reason why you nearly sent me into a coma from pleasure."

He cleared his throat, not expecting this. "That woman." He glared at the girl who was staring at him with longing and Kairi with hate. "Just to se her smug face crushed."

She stared at him with open eyes, "Wow…that's kinda mean."

He shrugged, "I never claimed to be kind."

"To true." She took a few more licks of her ice-cream. "You know, you could've just hugged me or something--hell you probably could've told the girl you were seeing someone…or you were gay." Kairi let out a wave of laughter when he growled at her.

"Sorry-sorry--It was just a joke." She giggled again. "I think I earned the right to make fun of you after pulling that stunt."

He sighed, "This is not the reaction I had expected from you."

She raised an eyebrow, "And what sort of reaction did you expect?"

"Either for you to go off screaming to the world that we're soul mates--it's happened," He stated seeing her look. "Or slap me."

"I was too thunder-struck to slap you, as I stated before you kiss like a god."

"I take pride in doing things the best." He stated making her roll her eyes. It was then his turn to raise an eyebrow, "You've kissed a god?"

"Hmm, no…in fact I've never really been kissed. Don't give me that look--I've been kissed, but only lip on lip, not _that_." She grinned, "You're pretty talented."

Rolling his blue eyes he gave her another glare, "You have to be one of the weirdest people alive…and I live with Axel so that is saying a lot."

"Why thank you!" She chirped making him give her an incredulous look.

"You're not normal." He deadpanned.

"No--I'm normal. I find everyone else abnormal."

"Care to elaborate?"

"Well…everyone is so consumed of being the best and having the best. Getting into fads and getting accepted by those they feel are better then them." She shrugged. "I find it abnormal that people actually want to change themselves and not be what people call weird and different."

Roxas watched as she took a large bite of her ice-cream, only to yelp and hold her brow, "Oh-oh-oh-oh…owwie-owwie-owwie…brain freeze." She whimpered, making him chuckle.

"You eat like a kid."

She winced, "I think this time that should be taken as an insult….ooooh that hurts." She rubbed it a bit longer before the pain subsided. "Brain freezes are the only thing terrible about ice-cream…"

"What about making you fat?"

"Shh!" She whispered. "Don't hurt its feelings!"

"It's food…it doesn't have feelings." He snapped back.

A pout went on her lips, "You're so mean!"

"And you're so weird."

"I never claimed I was normal!"

"Yes you did."

"Oh…right." She didn't look or sound apologetic or sheepish. Her line of vision then turned to the kids, a grin on her face. "They seemed to like each other."

Finishing up his own treat, Roxas nodded. He had never seen Namine so happy with someone, other then Kairi. There must be a trait that ran in her family that people just can't help but love and want to be near by.

"Looks like Namine has a boyfriend." Kairi continued.

"What?!" He hissed out.

She placed a hand on his shoulder, "Easy there, daddy-dearest." A gentle smile went on her face. "They're five--I seriously doubt their thinking about courting each other…if you are about to pummel my nephew because their friends I'm scared about what your going to do when she's a teenager…"

A giggle escaped her throat when he shuddered in horror and revulsion.

"She's staying this age forever."

Kairi grinned, "My big brother and dad had that same line of thinking for me…unfortunately it doesn't happen." Her grin grew at his expression. "I'm worried too! I mean Sora and Namine are beautiful children! One can only wonder what they'll look like at sixteen or--"

"No more. I refuse to think about my daughter--my baby girl--dating."

Deciding to be all the more cruel, Kairi chirped in, "Not to mention short skirts, make-up, boys calling 24/7, UMPH!!" She yelped when he used his large hand to cut off her torture.

"Shut up." His eyes narrowed at her smiling face, the skin of his hand could feel her lips turn up in happiness. "And you call me mean." He then yelped and brought his hand back, wiping it on his pants. "What the hell?!" He snapped softly, hoping his daughter didn't hear.

As usual there was a large grin on her face.

"You licked me."

"Why, yes I did." She chirped back.

He glared at her a moment, "You're sick."

"Oh no, I'm in perfect health. Thank you for your concern lover boy."

"Do you want me to hit you?"

The young woman made her eyes water, "You would hit a woman?"

"I have and will again." And then to prove his point the hit her, softly--at least softly for him, upside the head.

She stuck her tongue out at him.

"Auntie Kairi?" Sora began, his eyes shinning happily. "Can Namine and I go to the park?" He pointed across the street where a large green park was. Swings, a slide, a sand box--it had everything. "Pleeease?"

"Well, it's ok with me. But you better ask Mr. Roxas if its ok."

"Please daddy?" Namine begged.

"Please Mr. Roxas?" Sora pleaded. "I'll love you forever if you do!"

Roxas shared a look with Kairi. "Well I can't turn down an offer like that." He stated before nodding to the two kids who cheered in pure happiness. "You just have to promise me that you'll be careful…alright?"

Both children nodded, and continued to usher the two adults to finish up their food as fast as possible.

"Alright--we're ready." Kairi chirped as she took her last bite of her cone. She had to make a tackle to prevent her rambunctious nephew from diving out into the street. "Easy there kiddo! You know you don't just jump out into the street like that--you know better."

He looked down at his feet, "Sorry, Auntie Kairi."

"Alright now hold my hand and we'll go to the park." She squeaked when she was basically dragged across the street.

Missing the green light to go across, Roxas and Namine were separated from the two. "Daddy?" The blonde girl asked, looking up at her father.

"Hm?"

"I really like Sora! He's funny!" Her grin grew. "He's going to be my brother!"

The blonde male sighed, 'Thank God that's all you want him to be…I don't want to murder a five year old.' "Well that's a good thing…are you ready to go play with him and Ms. Kairi?"

"Yeah!" She watched as the cars zoomed past. "Daddy…" She bit her lip, shuffling a bit.

"What is it baby?"

"I really-really want something." Her cheeks flushed slightly. "B-but…I don't think…I mean…"

"You can tell me--if able I will get it for you."

"I want…never mind…I'll tell you at home."

He blinked, "Alright sweetie." He looked up and noticed Kairi and Sora waving at them from the other side, twin grins plastered on their faces. "They sure do love to smile."

"Ms. Kairi says a smile is like an invitation for people to become your friends. It also can make others smile and happy…if tha eyes are the window to tha soul then tha smile is the door to it. "

Roxas blinked at the deep and philosophical words that had slipped out of the child's mouth. "She told you that, huh?"

"Yep! Oh! Look daddy! We can cross!" Namine squealed, pointing as she began to jump up and down. "Hurry, daddy! Hurry!!"

He laughed, "Alright--alright."

Sora tackled Namine in a hug, "I missed you!!"

"I missed you more!!"

Kairi smiled, trying to prevent herself from bursting out laughing. "They are so cute."

"Sora is a bit too…"

"Touchy?" Kairi helped, beaming up at the tall male.

"I guess that juvenile word fit's the situation." He deadpanned, regressing back to his cold and stony self.

Kairi raised an eyebrow, she had taken notice of his attitude yesterday--and it is one she has seen a few times and has learned about during her studies. To put it simply he has a major attitude problem and control issues.

"Juvenile, huh?" She replied as she watched the two children intertwined hands and run to the sand-box. Both plopped down and began to try and form a sand castle.

'I'm pushing my luck here…but he needs to loosen up. Get happy and go wild…' She grinned, jumping up to his side and locking her arm with his.

Roxas took note of the mischievous and rather evil glint that began to shone in her eyes. "What?"

"Sooo….are we dating now, lover boy?" She burst out laughing at his look. "Sorry-sorry! I couldn't resist!" She held up her hands when he growled dangerously at her. "Meep!!" She squeaked out and ran away, him right on her heels.

"You bitch!" He snarled.

"Nah-nah-nah!! You can't catch me!!" She mocked, making a face at him and throwing him a raspberry.

Another growl escaped his throat at her immature behavior and picked up his speed, catching up to her quickly.

She screeched and make a quick sharp turn, dodging his grab by going under the slide.

Sora and Namine cheered, instantly amused and entertained by the spectacle.

Kairi giggled as she ran back to them only to squeak when an arm wrapped around her waist and picked her up. She was completely surprised that he was able to scoop her up with one arm without straining, could chase her down so easily--she was the star runner at her old school and college, and he didn't seem to have broken a sweat.

Who was this guy?

Roxas on the other hand was furious at her display and how immature she had acted and how she had easily got him to follow her lead--he fell right for a trap and followed her. He was a leader not a follower.

But his anger broke into annoyance and worry once he had her in his arms.

He knew she was thin, but this felt unhealthy.

He had the power to crush many powerful fighters easily--but this little woman…he felt that if he moved a finger wrong she could just shatter.

When he had kissed her, he had taken notice of her slim form but when he picked her up was when he discovered how light she actually was.

She didn't seem worried with him breathing down her neck, in fact she seemed amused and happy. "That was fun! You are extremely fast! Not to mention strong!"

"I don't have to be strong to pick you up." He then placed her down on her feet and reluctantly released her from his hold. Should anything happen to her, Namine would be distraught--and he was worried that she would just fall any moment.

She wasn't to the point of appearing anorexic or bulimic yet, she still had some meat on her, but it was obvious she was heading in that direction.

Kairi cocked her head to the side, "What do you mean?"

"You are extremely light…are you eating properly?"

He saw her face pale somewhat before her eyes narrowed, "I don't have a disorder if that's what you mean…" She then sighed. "Sorry that I snapped at you. But I worked with a girl who was anorexic and I felt so sorry for her but also so mad! Never mind…but no, I don't have a disorder. I just don't eat right."

She then looked sheepish, "I tend to forget to go grocery shopping and when I do I usually stock up on unhealthy things." She looked over her shoulder at the kids who were playing again. "I have to get better at that since I'm dealing with a child now."

Something told Roxas this wasn't true. As immature as she is, she had a level-head on her and came off very responsible…she wouldn't forget to go shopping for food or just cram her cheeks full of junk.

There was definitely something wrong.

"Whatever." He muttered under his breath. "What was that anyway?"

"Oh--the chase?"

"Yeah the chase. What were you thinking?"

"Hey--you could've watched me run off and allow me to appear like an idiot who sees bears chasing after them." He couldn't help but smirk at her sentence. "I just wanted you to loosen up a bit. Besides," She grinned. "I like your smile."

--

**Author:** Why yes, my good Watson, they were unknowingly, unwillingly, and completely oblivious to the fact they were indeed flirting. DUN DUN DUUUUN!! This chapter was pure fluff…with some light-hearted steam at the beginning but trust me I can make it much steamer…if you want that is…

Now to let you know there won't be any real big plot to this--just a big pile of fluff and maybe later on a bit of lime. Sweet and sour. This story is basically about the life of these characters and how they are slowly molding together. All will go threw hardships and love…but towards the end is where the action starts…I'm not saying anything else so you will just have to be patient.

What will probably give me the most trouble is having Roxas and Kairi slowly fall in love. I usually start off with the male falling in lust with the girl then slowly see her as something other then a piece of meat and she see him as something other then a jack-ass. This story is different.

So please be patient with me, ok?

I have also placed up Violet Eyes! I really hope you all like it! It's also a bit different because its my very first story that is all from Kairi's POV--there will be another one in Roxas's POV later. But please read and review it!


	8. Flirting?

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Kingdom Hearts!

**Motherhood**

**Genre:** Romance/Humor

**Pairings:** Roxas/Kairi

**Rating:** T

**Summary:** (AU) After his wife left him Roxas swore off women, but now his daughter Namine wants a mother and she has her eyes set on her red-haired pre-school teacher.

**Chapter Eight: Flirting?**

"I like your smile."

She had said it so casually, as if she was stating a fact; the sky is blue, the grass is green, water is wet. She hadn't been trying to boost his ego, to worm her way into his heart, to flirt, mocking him, or trying to get something…she was simply stating what she liked.

And now he was stuck going out with her tomorrow.

The moment the two parties had to separate, the children clung to each other and tried to cling to the adults at the same time.

It seems Riku had a rival for being Sora's idol. The boy basically worshiped Roxas despite not spending much time with him. And he had become best friends with Namine in an instant.

Namine, as usual, was upset about leaving Kairi's side and now Sora's since they had hit it off so well.

Looking at the children's faces, the two adults had sighed.

"Namine? Do you and your daddy want to spend some time with Sora and myself tomorrow?"

The girl squealed out with happiness before pleading with her father.

Knowing himself unable to say no Roxas replied, "It's a date then."

Neither had noticed the smiles on each child's face at the mention of the word.

Keeping his eyes trained on the road, Roxas heaved a small sigh. He had a feeling he was going to be stuck with Ms. Kairi and Sora for a while.

"Sweetie? Wasn't there something you wanted to ask me earlier?" He asked, looking at the mirror to see his daughter in her car-seat.

She squirmed a bit, "I don't…want to bother you."

He smiled, "You won't sweetheart."

"Can I have…can Ms. Kairi be my mommy?"

Roxas yelped, "WHAT?!" And nearly slammed his expensive car into a wall.

Oh yes, he was going to be stuck with Ms. Kairi for a good long while.

--

Kairi chocked on her slice of pizza as Riku laughed, "A-are you serious?!" Sora was currently drawing pictures at the table away from them.

The man with pewter hair grinned, "Yep! My word Kairi--you are such a cheating slut!" He dodged the pepper shaker thrown at him.

"Can-it, you man-whore!" She hissed back, making sure her nephew wasn't listening to their adult conversation. "I had no idea that I was….well…"

"Flirting?" He dodged the salt-shaker.

"I was not flirting with Mr. Akira."

"Oh?" He raised an eyebrow. "So now it's Mr. Akira? During the story of all you did today you called him _Roxas_." He smirked as her eyes went wide in realization. He watched her for a moment before he barked out a laugh. "This is too amusing! You weren't even aware that you were flirting with him!"

"I thought I was just having fun!! I didn't know that was flirting!!" Her face was beet-red. "Stop laughing!!"

Riku ignored her and looked over his shoulder at Sora, "What'cha drawing there, kid?"

"Namine!!" Sora chirped. "She's going to be my sister!!" He then slammed his hand over his mouth. 'I let out a secret!!'

Regarding his horrified expression, Kairi raised an eyebrow, "You ok there, Sora?"

"Oh…yes!! Uh-h…I have'ta pee!!" And with that ran towards the bathroom, running into the wall. "I'm ok!!"

"O…kaaay…." The couple drawled out, giving each other a confused look. They were silent a moment before they went right back to their little argument.

"I was not flirting with him! You weren't even there!"

"I didn't have to be there to know that you flirted!!" He waved a finger at her. "You little two-timer." He wasn't able to dodge her shoe. "OW! You are so abusive!"

She puffed out her cheeks in aggravation, before she took a large bite of her pineapple pizza. "Butt-head."

"I can call you something very-very crude right now--but being the gentleman that I am, I won't."

"Oh thanks for protecting my innocent ears…don't forget I called you some really mean things…not to mention that one time I made you cry."

"I was eleven, and you called me a homosexual fag with a transvestite soul and a need to bang men!! You were a cruel bitch!"

"First off--we were sixteen. And I _still_ am a cruel bitch." She almost grinned, but her lips fell back downwards as she contemplated on what she was told.

Had she actually been flirting with Mr. Roxas Akira?

But her attitude was the same as usual! She acted that way around everyone! She was a fun-loving, one-of-the-guys type of girl. She was friendly and open and loved to play and tease--how was that flirting?!

And if that was flirting, then she has been giving a very wrong message to everybody she has ever had the pleasure of meeting.

A sigh escaped her lips, and she rubbed her throbbing head. She prayed that the handsome father didn't get the wrong impression from her.

"Auntie Kairi!! I missed!!"

It took a moment for Kairi to understand what Sora was crying about, "Oh…crap." And with that her and Riku rushed for the bathroom.

--

Axel gaped as Roxas told him of the day.

Raising a blonde eyebrow, Roxas leaned against the palm of his hand as he observed his best friend, "What?"

"What?" Axel echoed. "_What_?! Roxas you are not only going with the witch again tomorrow you actually…actually…."

"Actually what? Axel, stop being a moron and just say it." The blonde ordered.

"You were flirting with her!!"

Roxas nearly fell out of his chair, "Excuse me?!"

"You were! You were flirting with that witch!" Axel stated. "Think about it! Think about the day and how you talked to her!" He was smacked upside the head.

"Moron. I was not flirting with that woman."

"You were!!" Axel repeated. "You--that…I think…holy crap…you…" He was at a loss for words. Roxas was a cold, cruel, stuck-up, holier-then-thou, bastard!! He might have the looks for a play-boy but he most certainly was not one!!

The blonde just rolled his eyes, "Listen you idiot; I was not flirting with her. I was just being…kinder then normal."

"That's flirting for you!!" He was hit upside the head once more. "Whaaat?! It is!! You aren't even nice to your clients--you know, those people who can make us richer? You have never been kind to anyone outside our circle of friends, lollipops, and rainbows!" Axel growled out the last part, finding himself annoyed.

How could this man not grasp the fact that he had been flirting with the woman. Ok, to most that would probably not be considered flirting--but to a man like Roxas who would barely even smile to his, as Axel had stated, circle of friends, lollipops, and rainbows it was as close to flirting as one could get without him seducing.

And trust Axel on this, there was a major difference between flirting and seducing--especially in Roxas-standards. No woman could say no when Roxas went into predator mode and he wanted some in bed…**no woman**.

"And you say you talked with her, actually joked around with her, laughed, smiled, chased her…buddy…that right there is flirting." Axel then smirked. "And by the sound of it she was flirting right back."

"She was not flirting…" He paused for a moment. Kairi _hadn't_ been flirting…he had actually spent a nice day around a woman who was not hell-set on getting into his bed. Even after he had kissed her--a part he left out from his best-friend--she was just so…natural. That was the perfect word to describe one Ms. Kairi Papou. She was laid-back and just went with the flow of the world, but at the same time was positively different in that she didn't get into fads and was just her own person.

Now that he thought about…the woman's personality was incredible. She was kind and kids just flocked to her, but she was stern and fair always gently scolding when the time called for it. She treated him like an equal, making him feel welcomed and at ease.

Could she actually be that different? So…real?

He sneered, 'Hardly. Woman are all the same. They will use you, dry you up, and then leave you in the streets…'

But Namine simply adored her.

Namine was a lot like him, she did not like people. It takes a lot to win her trust and affection--only five others beside himself have been able to accomplish this and the only reason that being was because she grew up with them.

And she still was very shy when she met up with her Uncle Demyx.

So what was it about this teacher that Namine just couldn't get enough of? Hell she wanted the woman to become her mother!

"Axel…we have a small problem…" Roxas sighed, now remembering what his daughter desperately wanted.

"Hm? And what is that?" The red head asked.

"Namine wants a mother."

Axel was silent for a moment, "Well…any kid growing up is going to want a mother. She desperately craves one, I guess even more so then a puppy." He grinned a bit before he went serious. "I think it would be a good thing for you to place yourself back on the market, my man. We can only do so much, but a child needs to have both parents to strive…"

Roxas sighed again, he hated these moments when Axel was smart. But let's see how he faces the curve ball, "She wants Kairi to be her mother."

He could hear all the air get sucked out of the man's gut, "She wants…her!?"

"Yes. On the way home she was almost in tears as she begged. She wants Kairi to be her mother."

Axel's head slammed against the table, "Crap…" He moaned in misery. "I'm stuck with her for good."

Roxas's eyebrows shot up a bit, "Are you actually saying for me to go for her?!"

"Well, dude--you need a woman in your life, Namine needs a mother in hers, and it looks like at the moment the witch is the best candidate you have." He shook his head. "Actually she seems like the perfect candidate…she got Namine to open up, man. I have never seen anyone able to do that."

"It seems that Kairi's nephew also has the same ability--because Namine just latched onto him today as well…" He rubbed the back of his neck, planning on going into the training room to punch a bag, maybe even spar Axel, to get this annoyance out of his system.

"Look--I'm not telling you to do this. But you really should keep yourself open to this possibility. Yes everyone woman out there is practically a whore…but…ah…remember in the animal kingdom how there are those few who are born differently…the…oh what was it--AH!--the albinos? Well, I believe that works here as well. There are going to be those woman who are different then the others. Ollette is one…maybe Kairi is another…"

Roxas pondered this a moment, finding it hard to believe that there might actually be a different kind of woman out there. After what Larxene did…he did not want to be in a serious relationship with anyone. Whose to say they won't do it again?

'Because I won't let them…' He thought, his eyes going cold. 'Fine…Kairi will become my wife and then Namine will have her mother--but nothing will happen between the two of us…she will just be here for Namine.'

He picked himself up, "Come on, we're going to spar."

Axel whimpered--when he and Roxas sparred he was always the loser…and always the one who had to limp to bed.

"Oooh, this is gonna to suck."

--

"Aren't you going to eat, Auntie Kairi?" Sora asked, blinking up innocently at the woman.

Kairi gave him a forced grin, "No--I'm not hungry. You just eat, alright?" She rationed that without her having breakfast Sora had another week's worth of cereal and milk. She had snuck a half a slice of cold pizza into her cheeks--the one she had placed aside last-night so she wouldn't collapse--but she was still starving.

A small sigh escaped her lips, 'I don't know why I am struggling this badly. I don't think Riku is having this much problems…I know I spend a good portion on bills, and another on Rinoa's hospital bills, and I know that I still have some debt…I wonder if its because of the mugging?'

She had been mugged five times this year already. She was always so terrified for Sora when the left and entered her room.

Because of who her brother and childhood friend are she knew some self-defense but violence and fighting had never really appeased to her. Yes she was rather, one could say, violent around Axel and Riku but that was nothing compared to the damage Squall or Riku could do when they fought for real…

But at the moment she had no choice but to live in this apartment complex where one had a large chance of getting mugged or worse--so she had to know how to defend herself. Besides…Sora was her nephew, she simply adored him--should anyone harm him in any manor she would gladly fight to the death.

'But I can't really fight so well…' She thought with a groan. 'Because of my poor diet.'

It was worth it, however. Her hunger pains, her moments of dizziness, her one black-out--which had been the weekend prior to Sora…all of them were worth keeping Sora happy and away from the death of his mother.

She smiled softly at the boy, 'I would give my life up for you, little one.' Reaching over she ruffled his hair a bit earning one of his bright grins which she mirrored almost exactly. "You ready to go see Namine?"

"Yeah! Namine!! And her daddy! Mr. Roxas is soooo cool! He has my eyes!! Riku is cool too! So are ducks!! And ice-cream, and mama, and papa, and you!"

She rolled her eyes with an amused smile as she helped him into his shoes, him never breaking his talking as they made their way to the door. Kairi's hands tightened around him as she quickly locked the door and they hurried to the elevator.

"And the sky!! I love clouds!! Maybe I will be an astronaut!! Or a weatherman! Or a king!"

No one was in the contraption, but Kairi still placed Sora between her and the corner of it, encase someone did enter it and had a gun--this was also one of the places she had been robbed.

"Auntie Kairi where are we going today? Can we go to the amusement park? Or the movies? Or the pet-store?!"

They were out on the streets, once they get passed a certain area things would be better and safer.

"I don't know--we will need to talk to Namine and Mr. Roxas and see what they want to do." Kairi answered, slowly easing back into a more relaxed position. She grinned down at her nephew, "The pet-store does sound fun, both you and Namine love animals. And I do need to pick up some food for Mickey and Minnie. And then we can go to the lake and feed the ducks."

Sora's eyes brightened at the mention of his favorite animals. "Yeah! Yeah! Let's feed the ducks!!"

Kairi giggled, "Why don't you tell Mr. Roxas about why you think clouds are fishes? He was very curious about it yesterday."

That grin of his grew all the more, "Really?! I can't wait to tell Mr. Roxas!!"

"You really like Mr. Roxas, don't you?"

"Yep! Namine says he's really-really great and cool and kicks butt! He and papa and Riku should all fight! I know my papa would win!"

Kairi sighed, "Violence isn't he answer, Sora…" She then gushed. "But that would be so cool!"

"YAY!!" The child cheered. He then looked around, "We're getting closer!! Closer-closer!!"

She laughed, "We still have a ways to go…but I'm glad you are so happy about this. Namine really likes you."

"I really like Namine!! She is very nice!!"

"And you promise to be nice to her right? Namine is very shy--she needs a night in shinning armor to protect her!" She winked at the boy. "You promise to be a good big-brother?"

"YEAH!!" The brunette cried out. "I will be a GREAT big-brother!!"

She grinned, "There ya go. Now--are you ready for a fun day?!"

"Yeah!!"

"I can't hear you!!"

"YEAH!!"

"One more time!!"

"**YEAH**!!!!"

"That's my boy!!" She pointed ahead. "Onward to Mr. Roxas, Namine, and fun!!"

"WHEE!!! I LOVE YOU!!"

"HEY!! Who are you!?"

"W-W-WAIT!! SORA!! DON'T HUG RANDOM PEOPLE!!"

--

"MS. KAIRI-MS.KAIRI-MS. KAIRI!!" Namine sang out as she bounced in her car-seat. "We're going to see Ms. Kairi! And Sora!! And Ms. Kairi!!" She beamed up towards her father who was at the front seat. "Aren't you excited daddy?! It's Ms. Kairi!"

He gave her a small smile in return, "Oh yes, I am very excited."

"Daddy?" She blinked at him. "Did…you think about it?" She fiddled with her fingers, her little legs swinging. "Can I have Ms. Kairi?"

He paused for a moment before he smirked, "Yes, baby--you can have Ms. Kairi."

She beamed, "Really?! Thank you daddy!! We'll share her daddy! She will be both of ours!!"

The smirk just grew, he knew that, unconsciously, Namine was rather possessive over her things--she got it from him. The girl was not as dark as her father but she did have plenty of his qualities--things he thought would shape her into a strong woman who would never suffer the same things he had gone threw.

"Well of course you have to share her, sweetie. To be your mommy she will have to be _my_ wife."

She grinned, "When can we tell her?"

Roxas went silent, contemplating over the plan he had been formulating to get the pretty pre-school teacher. "It will be a little while longer, sweetie. I know you want it to be sooner," He stated seeing her deflated face. "But these things take some time. But don't you worry--she will be ours in the end."

The little blonde girl giggled, "I can't wait for her to be my mommy! And Sora will be my brother!"

"Actually he would be your cousin--but you can call him your big-brother."

"Oh." Namine nodded, she had forgotten about cousins. "I do like big-brother better." She looked around impatiently. "Are we almost there?"

He smiled, "Almost."

"What do you like most about Ms. Kairi, daddy?"

"What?" He had not expected that question.

"What do you like most about Ms. Kairi?" Namine asked again. "I like that she is super-duper nice! She is also very pretty--and-and…cool!! And-and…great!!"

"Well--I haven't been around her as long as you have," Now that he thought about it--the girl had only been around the teacher for a few days, it hadn't even been a week yet and she was completely obsessed with the woman. 'Maybe if I am lucky she will decide that she doesn't like this woman after she gets to know her more.'

He sighed, "Sweetheart, are you sure you want Ms. Kairi as a mother?"

She nodded her head rapidly.

"Well, don't forget, love, that she is the first girl you've really liked. What if you find another one you like better or want as a mother?"

The gasp that came out of her mouth would make anyone think he had spoken something blasphemous. "Ms. Kairi is the perfect mommy!! No one else--I don't want anyone else but her for mommy!"

"I just want to make sure that you are positive."

"I am! I am!! I am very-VEEEEERRRY positive!! Ms. Kairi will be my mommy!"

Roxas nodded, "Alright then. Now, I first have to…woo her into dating me…like in some of those movies you and uncle Axel watch." He rolled his eyes as he remembered coming home many evenings and discovering the two huddled up together bawling over a chick-flick…Axel especially.

"Oh!! Yes-yes. You need to-to…" She struggled a moment to remember the word her uncle used every used. "Uhm….uh…oh! Flirt…you need to get her to say yes to, 'hey, baby--want to have a good time?'"

Roxas almost slammed on the brakes, "What kinda movies are you two watching!?"

--

Sora ooed and ahhed, those big blue eyes sparkling as he looked around at the square. Despite having seeing it the day before he was still floored by everything.

He began jumping up and down, unable to calm himself down.

Keeping a tight hold on his hand, Kairi checked her watch--they were a few minutes early. "Let's go sit down over there." She pointed to a table by a café. "You can have a soda."

"Yay!!" He hurriedly began to pull her to the table. But like a little gentleman he pulled out a seat for his aunt and went around to the other side and sat on the chair, his legs swinging.

A waiter took the order of a small cola and left only to return a moment later with the small order.

Sora squealed and began to chug the drink down threw the bendy-straw, much to his aunt's amusement. He then stopped and blinked at her. "Aren't you thirsty?"

"Hm? Oh, no--not really." She waved her hand, "You just drink up."

"Alright." He looked around, trying to see all the stores. "Where are we going to go? I hope we go some place fun!"

"Of course we will go some place fun!" Kairi laughed before she checked her watch once more. "They should be here any minute."

"Yay!!" Sora threw his arms out, only to gasp when it hit the glass leading it to fall on the ground and shatter. His cheeks grew warm and tears began to gather, "I-I'm s-sorry…"

Kairi gave him a warm smile as she picked herself up and bent down to pick up some of the glass. "It's alright, sweetheart. It was an accident--I've dropped many-many glasses!!"

"Such a rowdy and wild child." A snooty voice from one of the other tables sniffed out. "She must be so embarrassed…"

"Well it reflects on her terrible raising of the brat." Another voice commented back. "She must be a teenage parent--such a pity. Society is deteriorating right before our eyes."

Kairi's eyes burned in fury as she piled the glass a bit and moved out of the way so the waiter could clean it up.

"I'm sorry…" Sora hiccupped to the man.

The older man smiled, "Its alright accidents happen."

She scooped up the child into her arms, letting him cry a bit on her shoulder.

"And no scolding!" The conversation continued. "Is she trying to win the brat's love for the fact that his father is probably with another woman?"

"How sad."

Kairi spun around, holding onto the child, rubbing his back to keep him calm and glared at the two woman. "Haven't you heard that it is rude to talk about someone behind their back?"

They glared back--they were about her age, maybe just a bit older, and just screamed rich. "Haven't you heard that it is rude to eavesdrop?"

"All we were doing was talking about a skank and her brat." The other one coolly jabbed.

"Don't you dare bad-mouth him." She was not going to deny that Sora was her son, despite the fact that he indeed wasn't. That wasn't the point--she couldn't care if he was thought as her son. "He's a good boy who just had an accident. It's very low and when two grown women have to feel better about themselves by making fun of a five-year old."

"How dare you?!" One spat out. "You disgusting little whore!!"

"Don't use that language in front of a child!" Kairi cried out, appalled. She might be a rather bad-mouth herself, but never in front of a child, and never meaning it. She was getting ready to slap one of these girls.

Inhaling she gave them a glare, not going to resort to violence and give Sora a bad example. Handing the money to the waiter she gave them a final glare and turned around to storm off only to run smack into a chest.

"Oh--sorry!" She looked up and found familiar blue-eyes. "Roxas!" She looked down and found Namine clenching to his leg, looking worriedly at Sora.

"Is he ok?"

Kairi gave her a smile, "He's fine…just broke some glass."

"I'm really sorry!!" He wailed, holding on tighter to his aunt.

She laughed softly as she rubbed his back a bit more. "It's alright, Sora."

"You go on over there." He pointed to a pet-store. "And take Namine with you."

Kairi blinked, "What are you doing."

"Nothing, just do what I said." Roxas deadpanned as he gently brushed aside Kairi and the crying boy.

Namine clenched onto Kairi's leg, watching her daddy calmly walk towards the mean ladies. "I hope he hits them."

"Namine!" Kairi gasped out.

"They were mean. They deserve it."

The woman blinked, shocked at this before she turned around and saw that, indeed, Roxas was heading for the women who were torn in being awe-struck and terrified. "Roxas!" She hissed out, quickly grabbing his arm before he got to out of reach. "Come on! I already made my point! Let's just go on to the pet-store!" She pleaded.

"No."

"Come on, please!" She pulled his arm a bit more. "Please."

He glared down at her--he was pissed off and this petite woman was deny him a stress-relief.

Him and Namine had come up to the two right when Sora accidentally broke the glass. The teacher had instantly comforted the boy and even began to help pick up when two women began to insult the two of them.

Needless to say, Roxas was not too happy at the moment.

"Please," She tried again. "Just leave them alone."

Those violet eyes were pleading at him. He sighed--it seemed she knew the dreaded 'puppy-dog-eyes' from his daughter. "Fine." She beamed up at him in thanks. "But if something like this happens again I will not be stopped."

She nodded, "Ok, ok…just come on!"

"Fine." He gave the girls one more glare before he allowed the red-head to drag him off.

She sighed in relief and leaned against the wall outside the pet-store, she had thought for a moment the handsome blonde was going to kill those two girls. "Now…are you ok?"

Sora nodded a bit, "I'm sorry."

"It's alright." Kairi repeated as she helped the boy down on the ground. She squatted to his height and took out a tissue and wiped the wetness off his cheeks and eyes before she placed it under his nose. "Blow."

He took a deep breath and did as told, sounding like a horn.

She giggled, "There! All better?" He nodded and she gave him another comforting a hug. "That's a good boy! You shouldn't feel sad on a fun day--right, Namine?"

The blonde girl nodded as she gave Sora her own hug. "It's ok…it was an acc--accident!" She struggled a bit with the word.

"Aw, how cute." Kairi stated softly to Roxas. "Namine is such a sweetheart."

"Hm--she is." Roxas nodded as he looked at his daughter who was comforting the sad boy. She had never done any of this before, true she never really had the opportunity to do something like this, but the fact that she was taking the initiative to hug another person was very new.

Kairi then turned and gave him a weary glare, "What was that?"

He pulled his lips back, he knew what she was talking about. "They were insulting you and Sora--screaming out words I don't want my daughter to hear…I believe I had every right to threaten them."

"It look like you were about to do something more then threaten." She hissed back.

"Its nothing they wouldn't have deserved." 'After all…no one insults what is mine.'

--

**Author:** This chapter was going to be longer then the others but I decided it would be better and easier on me if I cut it in half and place the other part in chapter nine.

Is this possessive stuff too soon? Hopefully not--but remember its not romance, really, he's just seeing her as…a toy I guess you could say for his daughter…just an item or something…I can't explain it.

Any who! I believe that is all I need to rant about this time…OH!!! I finally--FINALLY defeated Kingdom Hearts 2.…for the first time!!….yes, yes…I know that is rather sad. I kinda suck at video games and besides its at my grandma's! So I haven't been able to play it much unless I go there, we're not doing anything else, and/or if someone else isn't playing it first…leave me alone…

Just review damn it!!


	9. Namine’s Fun Day

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Kingdom Hearts!

**_Motherhood_**

**Genre: **Romance/Humor

**Pairings: **Roxas/Kairi

**Rating:** T

**Summary:** (AU) After his wife left him Roxas swore off women, but now his daughter Namine wants a mother and she has her eyes set on her red-haired pre-school teacher.

**Chapter Nine: Namine's Fun Day**

Kairi smiled as both children grasped each hand and dragged her into the store. "Alright--but you can't get anything Sora."

The brunette nodded, "I understand Auntie Kairi." He then hurriedly looked around. "Do they have ducks?"

She shrugged, "I'm not sure--why don't you go and ask?" And like the boy was at the front desk, looking up at the clerk with those eyes demanding to see the ducks. He came back in a matter of moments deflated. Kairi pouted along with him, "No ducks?"

"No!!" He huffed out, crossing his arms over his chest as he kicked the floor. "I wanted ducks…"

"We'll go to the park and the lake." Roxas grunted--and like that Sora was on his leg looking up at him with adoration.

"Mr. Roxas is smart!! Just like Namine!!"

Kairi giggled at her nephew's admiration for the blonde male and his daughter. "Yes--they both are very smart. Now please let his leg go--I'm afraid you are going to cut off the circulation."

Roxas gave off a soft chuckle before he bent down and scooped up the boy, "He does have some strength on him."

The woman grinned, "He gets that from his father."

"Yeah!! Daddy kicks booty!!" Sora laughed. "OH! KITTIES!!" He then hoped out of Roxas's arms and hurried over to where they were being kept, Namine right on his heels.

"Sora," Kairi warned. "Don't scare the poor things, alright?"

"Yes, auntie Kairi!" He promised as he grabbed the blonde's hand and led her around the shop, pointing and squealing in happiness at everything.

Namine was jumping around, very happy as well.

"So, you think you're going to have to get her a pet?" Kairi asked the handsome man beside her, very amused.

He heaved a heavy sigh, "I just might."

A bright grin went on her face, "It will be good for her! Pets can really help children learn responsibility. But you might want to start off slow. She can take care of Minnie and Mickey for me for a while and she can see if she is ready for taking care of animals."

"Rats?" He looked very put off.

"They're mice!" She sniffed. "And they are very sweet and disease-free, if that is what you are concern about. But she can take care of them for a week or a weekend and she will have to feed, water, groom, change the caging, and play with them."

Roxas looked thoughtful--with all of that work Namine might decide she didn't want a pet for a few more years. And if she decides she still wants one he would see that she would actually be ready for a pet.

"I will talk to her about it later on." He promised not seeing much of a downfall to this. "If she wants a pet she will want to have to practice first."

Kairi grinned, "And they are very good with kids and well-trained. Quite a few of my students have already taken them home for practice."

"And how did that work out?"

"Amazingly. The parents were thrilled at how responsible their kids became. Many children decided after the weekend, all on their own, they weren't ready to take care of anything on their own yet. Many wanted rats like Minnie and Mickey and some wanted to go right up to dogs." She shrugged. "It's hard to tell with kids…Namine is a very mature child but a pet just might be a wake up call for her."

"Then we will do it."

"You can talk to her tonight and see if Monday she wants to take them home for the week. I think that would be the best amount of time."

"Then we have a deal, Ms. Papou."

She grinned playfully up at him, "Glad we could find an agreement Mr. Akira!" She then paused and her smile fell. "Why the hell has it gotten so quiet?"

The two looked at each other before they sprinted off after their children.

"GAK! Sora!! No! No!" Kairi yelped as she grabbed the brunette before he was able to dive into a fish tank. "What were you doing?"

"Lilo! Lilo said that she has a fish who loves Peanut Butter sandwiches and you have to feed him that!" He explained breathlessly as he pointed to a certain fish which Kairi guessed looked a lot like Lilo's fish.

"Why do you need to feed him so badly?"

"Pudge," He gasped as he tried to explain, "controls the weather!"

Roxas rolled his eyes; even Namine didn't have a childish imagination like that.

"Really?!" The red-head gaped. "Pudge controls the weather?!"

"Yeah, yeah!"

"No way," Kairi said, looking awed at this information. "That is just amazing! But, Sora, that isn't Pudge!" She pointed to it. "So he probably doesn't control the weather--and he might like a different type of sandwich. Not too mention he probably isn't hungry right now…"

"Oh yeah…" He nodded in understanding as it clicked. "Sorry…"

"It's ok. You were being very nice but you didn't think about the situation. Besides, you don't even have a sandwich on you."

Sora blinked before he slapped the palm of his hand on his forehead. "D'OH!!"

Kairi laughed and ruffled up his hair. "That's ok. But next time you want to do something like that come to me first, ok?"

"Kay."

"Sora! Sora! Sora!" Namine squealed. "Puppies! Puppies! Puppies!!"

Instantly the child was on the run to where the blonde was cooing over the puppies.

"Why did you go along with him?" Roxas asked. "It's not good to make him believe a stupid fish can control the weather."

"Every child needs to expand their imagination. You should really let Namine believe stuff like this--she already has a knack for art if she could really expand her mind she has a really steady career path all set up for her already."

He blinked, "I knew she was intelligent but…really?"

"Oh god, yes." She nodded. "Namine is a brilliant girl with amazing talent. I could see her taking over your business one day and really designing some amazing video games in the future. She could also be an artist, a fashion designer, make picture-books, draw comics…she already has the childish imagination but I am really afraid it is beginning to slip away from her too fast. But I can really see her doing things like that."

The man looked quite surprised but very-very proud at the idea, "What should I do?"

She looked up at him, "Is this the first time you have really asked advice from me?"

Roxas scowled at her, "Just answer the damn question."

"Yes my master." She teased, already use to his dominating and controlling personality. "Actually I think would be a fun idea is for you and that red-fern of yours to sit down every night and play with her. All of you draw together and make up stories. What would really be a good idea is for you to ask her opinion about game ideas and even ask her to come up with some as well. Make sure she understands that they probably won't be made into games--but it will really get her thinking outside the box and she will probably really begin to love it more and more."

That sounded like a brilliant idea to Roxas. He had been looking for more things to do with his daughter besides playing video-games together. He doesn't know why it has never occurred to him before.

"But do the video-game once a week…think of it like a meeting or homework. Say she should try to think of something new each week and then you will pick out a day to talk about video-games, that way she can look forward to it but she doesn't get burned out on it. Do everything at least once a week--it really does help. Children can get burned out on things pretty quickly."

"So do something different each night."

"Exactly!" She chirped. "After this you want to go on and take them to the park or would you rather save that for last?"

"That should be for last. We already went to the park yesterday so they would probably only want to stay for the pond."

"Alright, then what do you want to do next?"

"I guess we might as well leave it to them. It is their day after all." He shrugged, rather stunned at how smoothly it was going so far. He really thought that the day was going to be from hell, especially after facing those two sluts who insulted the girl and Sora.

He looked over at her as she walked over to the kids and began to talk to them and play with the puppies that were pawing at them from the other side of the glass.

Kairi was extremely intelligent and very resourceful. She was sympathetic to children, especially his own who adored her, and seemed to be very responsible. The young woman made a nice mother and seemed childishly innocent yet had a sharp tongue on her. She thinks for herself and is incredibly stubborn and does not like being pushed around. Protective, nurturing, strict but understanding, and open-minded…the more he looked at her the more Roxas was finding her to be the perfect mother for his child.

He had already agreed in letting Namine having her for a mother, but now he was really enjoying the idea.

She would provide him intelligent and deep conversations, she seemed smart enough to not know to two-time him, and she was pretty--so it wouldn't be too bad with her.

Inhaling he decided for today to get to know him and do some light flirting and form a plan on how to get her to be his swiftly. Because the sooner they marry the better.

Rubbing his forehead Roxas understood before he even began that this was going to be difficult, 'First thing first…make her really consider dumping her boyfriend for me.'

He then rubbed the back of his neck, while he does have to be patient to be the CEO of a multi-million dollar corporation it was not in his forte. He wanted things done instantly, as soon as he says he wanted something it should be taken care of instantaneously.

Whenever he wanted a woman it didn't take him long to get her at all…this Kairi Papou will definitely take a bit more time then he is use to.

A grunt escaped him. 'Why am I so concerned about this? It's for Namine and getting her a mother--all Kairi would be for me is something to sleep with.'

And that idea didn't seem like a bad thing at all.

In fact, he licked his lips, the more he looked at her the more he appreciated her appearance. She might not be the most stunning girl he has ever seen but she certainly wasn't ugly or plain.

Hell, Axel keeps going on and on about how hot she looked.

'Kairi will be mine, but I must think of how to make this happen.' The answer then came to him instantly. He knew the way to reach Kairi…

Sora.

* * *

"Where do you want to go, Namine?" Sora asked as he held hands with the blonde child. "Auntie Kairi and Mr. Roxas says to go to tha park last."

"Uhm," She looked thoughtful for a moment before she spotted something. "Ooh! Can we go see some video-games?!" She pleaded towards her father, knowing there was a shop around that sold games--many were from her father's company.

Roxas shrugged, "I see nothing wrong with that." He nodded over to where the store was coming up.

Namine beamed happily up at him before she grabbed her new friend's hand and began to drag him towards the store.

"They're best friends." Kairi giggled under her breath. "It's really cute."

"Namine has never had a friend before." The man confessed softly. "She's always been a loner and has never seen herself as ever being accepted. I think she really blames herself for her mother leaving us." While his voice was a whisper one could easily hear and almost feel the anger and hate. His words were venom as he spoke of his ex-wife.

Kairi shuddered, to note hold at least a respectable-fear of this man was probably not the wisest of choices. He could very well harm a person and not feel at all bad about it, especially if it concerned his daughter.

"Let's continue seeing each other."

"Huh?" He asked dumbly, taken off guard.

"All four of us, hell let's add Riku and Axel into the mix as well. If we do things like this," She acknowledged everything around her. "We can give her a close family feel. And then other days it will be just you, Namine, and Axel. If you spend time with her like this the pain will always be there but it will bring you guys closer. And with that it means you will be able to slowly help her understand it is not her fault. Her mother," Kairi then bit her lip.

"What? What about her mother."

"No, I don't know her mother enough to talk about her."

"You want to know about her mother?" Roxas sneered, "She was a whore who used me. I married her out of love and then she left me and Namine to rot. Now she is with another man but is coming back to me because I have money. She seduces me constantly and demands that I give her the profits I have received. Namine is NEVER mentioned. I don't think she even crosses that bitch's mind. Hell, Namine has only seen her mother twice in her life."

Kairi looked taken aback, all the words felt as if they had been slapped out of her.

"Now that you know her can you talk about her?" He hissed, appearing rather insulted.

"Uh-h…" Kairi shook her head to snap herself from that stupor. "Even though it isn't any of my business," The two of them stayed outside the shop, keeping a look out at the two kids who were playing an open game consolation. "I have to say that that is very heartless. It's a mother's instinct to be with and protect her children. I think you need to send Namine to a psychologist."

"You?"

"Oh no," Kairi squeaked. "Your child deserves the best, especially after this hardship. I know of someone. She's my superior. I can get a hold of her and see if there is a way for you to meet up with her…"

"Why not you?" Roxas asked. "Namine trusts and adores you."

"But I've only recently become one! This is a very heavy case and she deserves to be evaluated and healed by a person who has been a psychologist for years and I only have a small degree in it--it's something to help in teaching the children! I'm not qualified!"

She was incredibly modest and was panicking like a child--she was rambling nervously as if the thought of actually be in charge of Namine's welfare was above her and there was no way she would be worthy enough to do it.

It was adorable.

"Namine has never shown any sign of liking anyone except a certain few. The fact that you got her so close to you in less then a week is something no one can overlook. I think we will do your idea of hanging out with you and Sora, but you will have to convince me and Namine that she should go to this unknown woman. I do not trust easily, Kairi."

And with that blunt yet cryptic statement he walked into the store leaving the baffled Kairi behind.

"Huh? Was I just insulted or complimented?"

Inside Sora was in awe--he's never been really interested in video games, he was an outdoor type of kid, and especially recently since his mother was ill.

But the video games were really cool and Namine was amazing with them. She kept beating every single level like a pro.

"Namine," He began. "When will Auntie Kairi be your mommy?"

"I don't know," She answered, her eyes never straying from the screen. "But daddy said it will be as soon as possible. He has to go out with her a few times."

"Out?"

"Date!"

"Oh…but…but I thought Auntie Kairi and Uncle Riku do that."

Now Namine stopped, "Huh?"

"Uncle Riku. He and Auntie Kairi kiss!"

The blonde gaped, "W-What? She's marrying him?"

"No." Sora shook his head only to pause. "I dunno…"

"But daddy says married people kiss! And family! No one else!" She looked rather heartbroken at this. "NO! He can't have my mommy!"

Now the young boy looked rather taken startled, "Uncle Riku is very nice…I dunno if they want to be a mommy and a daddy together…"

"They can't!"

"Can't what?" Roxas asked as he came up to the children.

"Daddy!" Namine sobbed as she threw herself into his arms, "S-Sora sa-said tha-that K-Kairi k-k-kissed a R-Rikuuu!!"

Roxas winced, 'Shit, she found out she has a boyfriend.'

"Oh no…what's wrong with her?" Kairi asked.

The man quickly scooped his daughter up and hushed her before anything could be said. "I'll go talk to her real quick; you can stay and watch Sora." And then he left the shop as he soothed the girl down.

For someone who is so grouchy he was so tender and gentle with his child. Kairi smiled softly after them, 'He really is an incredible father.'

"Sora," She squatted down to his height. "Do you know why Namine was so upset?"

He hated lying--lying was very, very bad. But he swore to Namine that he wouldn't tell that she knew Kairi was going to be her mommy. And Sora knew he could never break a promise, "No," He squeaked as he looked down at his shoes. "I don't."

"Really? You don't know?" She could tell he was lying and it hurt to know that he was--had he ever lied to her? The young woman shook her head, 'If he's not talking then it is probably something private.'

While Sora was loud and hyper he was very sympathetic and kind. He wouldn't say something that would embarrass or hurt Namine.

"Ok then." She ruffled up his hair. "What game are you and Namine playing?"

"I dunno," He shifted a bit, still feeling a bit guilty. "I don't really…like video games."

"It's because you haven't ever really played them. You always are out playing soccer or something. This is what Namine does for fun…you know they might invite you over. It's always polite to give their games a chance. And then you can teach her some of your favorite games."

"I'm not smart enough for it."

Kairi looked rather shocked, "You are a very smart young man! Where did you get the idea that you weren't smart enough?"

"I'm just not…bright…"

Now that was too much of an adult term for smart for Sora. "Who did you hear say that about you?"

"I dunno…I dunno the kid--he's parent said it."

Kairi's eyes narrowed. "What did they say?"

"Something about mama and papa…and then they say 'good thing their son isn't bright and doesn't get the situation.'…" He looked down. It was obvious he really didn't understand what was being said but he got the message that an adult thought his was stupid.

"You are not dumb, stupid, slow, non-bright, or any of that. You are a very bright and intelligent boy! But you are it in a different sense! There are many different forms of smartness…that parent was very rude."

"But I couldn't do that!" He pointed to the screen and Kairi saw it had been a puzzle game of sorts. "Namine could do it!"

"That's her smartness."

"Then what's mine?" He sniffled.

"Would it really be fun if I told you?" Kairi smiled at him. "It's a mystery--you have to find it for yourself. Don't worry, you can get it."

"O-Ok…" He seemed a bit unconvinced.

"Sweetie, I promise you that you are very smart. And Auntie Kairi would not lie to you." She scooped him up. "Since both you and Namine are feeling a bit grumpy do want an ice-cream?"

He nodded, instantly brightening up. "Can I have sea-salt again?! Mr. Roxas loves sea-salt too! Mr. Roxas is soooo cooool!! And he has my eyes!! Did you know that, Aunite Kairi?"

She was instantly reminded of this morning when the hyper-Sora had begun to jabber excitedly--it was always a sign that he was feeling happier.

"I'm going to school tomorrow, right? I can't wait! School is fun! Did you know I know how to count to Z?! I can! A-B-C-D-E-F-G,"

Kairi thought it was cute how he said count to Z.

"Since Namine is upset why don't you tell her about the fishes in the sky?"

"YEAH!!" He shrieked happily making many jump within the store.

"Sorry," Kairi apologized, "He's still working on 'inside voice'."

Everyone looked rather sympathetic towards her and the fact that she had to deal with a rambunctious five year old--oh the joy he must bring to her when he is on a sugar-rush.

"L-M-N-O-P,"

And he was back to counting to Z.

"Auntie Kairi! Can Namine and Mr. Roxas come over for dinner?"

"Oh," She winced. "No, no--I haven't gone to the grocery-store yet and the apartment is a mess."

"Oh…MR. ROXAS!!" He yelped to the tall man who seemed to be finishing a conversation with Namine. "YOU CAN'T COME OVER TO OUR HOUSE FOR DINNER CAUSE IT'S MESSY!"

The blonde looked rather taken aback from the child's rather loud and random outburst.

Kairi shook her head as she came up to them, "He asked if you could come over tonight--as you heard, and as did the whole square heard, our apartment is a bit messy."

"And Auntie Kairi needs to buy groceries!!"

Now the young woman's cheeks colored, it was already obvious that Roxas has suspicions about her.

'Damn it, he has that look in his eye.' Huffing she planted Sora back down on the ground. "How is Namine?"

"She's fine," He replied, noting how she overlooked the topic--to most it would seem very natural, to Roxas's keen eye he saw some nervousness. The girl was having problems, that much he was sure of.

"You seem better," Kairi noted to the girl whose eyes were red and puffy.

A shy nod was her answer as she wrapped her arms around her father's neck. She did feel better after her father told her that he was going to marry Kairi a bit later once she 'dumped' this Uncle Riku.

He said that this was a bit like her story books where two princes wanted the same princess. Both are on the good side, which means she shouldn't be mean to Riku if she ever met him.

Her father was not one to break promise--he was going to win over princess Kairi and then she will be her mommy.

"Sora was wanting some sea-salt ice-cream…you want some?"

And like that Namine was out of her father's arms and pounced into Kairi's.

"Namine!" Roxas scolded. "You really need to stop that."

"It looks like we traded," Kairi laughed as she looked down at Sora who was now clinging to Roxas's legs.

The man sighed, 'This is going to be a rather long day.'

* * *

**Author: **Wow…how long has it been since I updated this one? Sorry!! I love this fic I just got a bit stuck. And yes, this chapter kinda sucked. Sorry! I got to get back into the groove of it. But I might try to update this every other Saturday or something along those lines.

Ok, the next chapter will hopefully be a bit smoother and will have the rest/conclusion of the date and hopefully some interesting things will come along (well it's either next chapter or the next). I hope that everyone still likes this story and are willing to continue reviewing it!!


End file.
